Ocean's Wrath
by GodOChaos
Summary: Percy managed to defeat Kronos but at a cost. Now with his girlfriend dead, he decides to run from camp half-blood, but with Kronos's threat, he gets no rest. Olympus might be attacked by the primordial Pontus, and if he does, will he have to fight again? And after a certain decree by a certain king of gods, how will a certain silver eyed goddess react to having a male in the hunt?
1. Death and Destruction with a Twist

**AN: Hello everyone I would just like to point out this is my first fanfic so don't judge me like you would** _ **Anaklusmos14**_ **or** _ **vPxforerunner x**_ **, both of whom have great stories, and you should definitely check them out if you haven't, so without further ado, enjoy :)**

 **AN (Updated): So I have begun rewriting all the chapters I have so far, as I was not happy with the way I had previously wrote things, so for those who have read this before the updated version, I hope you will take the time to go back and reread as this is like the remastered version, but with some extra stuff that will be important later on. Enjoy :)**

 **(Manhattan, Percy POV)**

One look at the battle told me everything. 'We are winning,' came the giddy thoughts as the monsters were being pushed back at a steady pace. The huntresses were doing their job flawlessly, slaying hordes of enemies with their rain of arrows. they rained death on all assortments of creatures; Laistrygonians, Dracanae, Hellhounds, Telekhines, and other monstrosities. The campers had been divided in two, with the Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Aphrodite cabins defending their entrance with an assortment of traps, balista towers, and spartan phalanx formation formed by the Ares cabin, and led by Clarisse. the other half, was the Athena, Apollo, and Hermes cabins. The Athena cabin had set up their defenses most strategically and were slaughtering wave after wave of monsters. I didn't get much time to watch my friends slaughter monsters because I saw Kronos walking towards me. I turned to face him. Now to deal with Kronos.

Steeling my nerves, I unsheathed the one thing that has remained by my side throughout this whole hellish journey, Riptide, and stood my ground as he drew nearer. One look at his golden eyes and fear shook me to the core. It felt as if those golden pools of malevolence were dragging my soul into the pits of Tartarus. I knew that this battle would decide the fate of everything. If I failed now, everyone was doomed, Olympus would fall, and I would be to blame. Everyone has done their parts perfectly, so it is now time for me to do what was expected.

When he got within a few meters of me, he unsheathed his dual-colored blade, Backbiter, with a savage smile.

"Good to see you Perseus," he said in a mocking voice, as his eyes glowed more than usual, and I felt myself slowing down. "How fun it will be to kill you," he triumphantly spoke, walking towards me, swinging his wicked sharp blade nearer and nearer to me.

I tried walking towards him but it was like running through honey. I brought my blade up and began to slash at his chest, but at the speed I was going, I might as well have given up right there and then. He easily knocked my blade to the side, and kicked me in the chest. I stumbled in slow-motion and fell down, my sword sliding a few inches from my grasp, only to look up to see his golden eyes lock onto mine triumphantly. "I must say, you certainly disappoint me, I was expecting a challenge, and here you are, on the ground and disarmed in just a few seconds. Oh well, time to die, Perseus Jackson, it's been fun," he said as he swung Backbiter at me.

I saw the blade descending towards me, knowing that not even my Achilles curse would protect me, because the power behind the blow would crush my head in whether it cut me or not. I closed my eyes, awaiting certain death. But it didn't come, and instead I heard a shout of alarm and I saw only the shadow of a person leap in front of me as they took the blow and screamed as the blade tore through both flesh and soul. With a thud the body fell to the ground.

Kronos screamed in rage at not being able to kill me before his golden eyes flicked towards the lifeless body in front of me. "Pathetic child," he said. "How dare you go against your father, this is the fate that awaits betrayal," he spoke as he sneered at my now dead savior. Trying to get a better look at my savior ended up with my blood rushing to my head, as an unearthly scream issued from my mouth. The only thing in my head was the image of the now dead Chiron and my thirst for vengeance for my fallen mentor.

(Thalia POV)

I tore my gaze from the monster I was firing at to find the source of the savage scream I heard echo through Manhattan. My eyes widened as I saw a massive hurricane envelop Percy and Kronos, although the water was turning into something pitch black, and forks of bright red lightning were flashing around zapping both Percy and Kronos, but it only seemed to affect Kronos. I could see Kronos was also caught off balance by the hurricane and unsettled by the crimson hue the normally green eyes took. The last I saw of the duo was when the hurricane expanded and enveloped both of them and hid them from view.

(Percy POV)

I could feel nothing but hatred towards the golden eyed titan who killed my mentor who was like a father to me. I uncapped Riptide as I swung it viciously at him. I felt his powers trying to slow me down, trying to return me to my honey like world, but it could not. I would not let some time slowing abilities stop me from getting my vengeance. 'I will avenge you Chiron,' I thought as I felt the determination ripple through me.

Unfortunately, Kronos had recovered from his shock and parried, before retaliating with an equally powerful strike. I dodged as the hurricane expanded in width to accommodate our fighting. Fortunately every time he tried to use his power to slow me down, a fork of red lightning struck him, making him lose focus and freeing me from his time spell. Although I had no idea how I was doing it, I decided I could think about it later. I ran towards the golden-eyed titan, and our blades met once again. Sparks flew as our blades became nothing but deadly blurs of the orangish tint of bronze and the black of mortal steel. Kronos slashed at my abdomen, and I brought my blade down to parry. I slashed at his shoulder, forcing him to jump back, but not before sending his own blade straight for my head, causing me to duck. I saw a blur right over my head as he flipped right over me, twisting in midair and slashing at my back. Expecting this, and still crouching facing the other way, I swung my arm around and grabbed the front of the blade with the tip with my other hand, holding it right above the back of my neck. I braced my arms for impact as Backbiter struck my trusty sword instead of me, and I quickly jumped up and twisted my body, so that I was facing those two orbs of gold, and swung Riptide right into an exposed part of his neck. It glanced off his body because of Luke's Achilles' Curse, but it still knocked Kronos off balance. He stumbled and fell down, Backbiter skidding a few feet away from him. As I neared him, sword poised to strike, Kronos had something similar to a seizure as his golden eyes flickered blue.

"Stop you fool, you'll get me killed," Kronos whispered harshly, as his eyes were changing color rapidly. Eventually they turned solid blue. "Percy! Please! Kill me! My Achilles spot is-" "Enough you fool!" Kronos growled as Luke's human eyes morphed back into those accursed golden balls of hate. Kronos began to get up, but fell back down as his eyes flickered once more. In the end, they settled with one eye blue and the other yellow. The blue eye was slowly starting to turn gold, but before it did, one of his arms, still under Luke's control, lifted and Luke muttered his final words. "The underarm, Percy. Please, Give me peace," he muttered as his eye turned completely gold. I watched in sick fascination as a tiny little speck of blue remained, and it locked on to mine. "Kill me now Percy, hurry!" he screamed as I steadied my hand, gripped Riptide, and plunged it into his Achilles spot that he was keeping exposed.

In a scream of abysmal rage, Kronos turned to me and said, "My death will end Olympus you fool," before he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"How?" I questioned, and decided to throw his words to the winds before his raspy voice filled me with dread. "A long time ago I sealed away most of the primordial Pontus' strength, and it requires my essence to maintain it, but now I will fade, and there will be nothing keeping the seal intact. Eventually Pontus will regain enough strength to break the seal completely, and he will unleash hell upon you and the Olympus you so desperately protect. You see, I tied all my immortal essence to this body so that just in case I failed, I would fade and Olympus would go down with me." He continued to laugh, before he convulsed one more time and dropped dead, the gold slowly drained from his eyes, leaving no trace of the titan lord. I looked at those lifeless blue eyes and sighed, as I knelt down and closed them. 'He died a hero,' I thought as I felt the hurricane around me dissipate, and the reddish glow I didn't even realize until now that surrounded me, faded, along with my vision.

 **(Olympus, after the battle, Artemis POV)**

I watched on from my throne as the heroes of the battle were being rewarded, some asking for certain weapons and magical items, others asking for alone time with their parents, and some even asking for siblings. We were still in the middle of these proceedings when a still half asleep Percy crashed into the throne room and began waving his arms around like a lunatic whilst talking extremely fast.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at him, mostly with sympathetic expressions, probably thinking he was still suffering from his battle and was delusional. Something, however, told me differently.

"Percy why don't you calm down so we can all understand you," Poseidon said with a smile happy that his son had woken up. No matter how proud any Olympian was of their children for their actions in the battle, none had the swagger that Poseidon possessed. No one said anything about it, either because they were scared of the powerful sea gods wrath, or because they thought he was right in feeling so proud. It was mostly the first one.

"I said, we can't start celebrating now because we have to prepare to defend ourselves." he said much more slower and calmer than last time, a grave look on his face which told me there was something we didn't know. Something big

"What are you on about punk, everything's fine if you hadn't noticed," Ares said while sneering down at Percy. He had always hated Percy ever since he had upstaged him in that fight all those years ago, and since then has always looked for ways to undermine him. I looked at the oaf in sunglasses with distaste. I had never liked the way he did things, he was such an irrational being.

"You don't understand!" Percy said as he started to get frustrated at the the Olympians not taking him seriously. "When I stabbed Luke in his Achilles spot Kronos told me that he put all his immortal essence into Luke so that he would fade if Luke died-"

"Then I fail to see what the big problem is," Athena spoke up as she glared at him. She had despised the spawn of Poseidon since learning of his existence, and I could tell that she was angry that Percy was once again the center of attention, albeit that he did deserve it, as he did kill Kronos. "If Kronos has finally faded then that means peace will return, and there will be no more titan uprisings, there couldn't be, not with Kronos gone. He was always the one who spurred them on in the first place.

"You're right, everything should be great," the sea-green eyed hero said, as he took a deep breath and mentally readied himself for whatever announcement he was about to make. "Except for the fact that Kronos had sealed away the primordial Pontus' power with a powerful curse that required him to actually exist to keep the seal intact. So now that he has faded Pontus regain his strength enough to break the last of the seal. Then he will be at full strength, and Kronos seemed to think for some reason that he would attack Olympus." Percy spoke much slower, all the urgency drained from his voice as realization hit the gods and goddesses.

"Even if what Kronos said is to be believed, what makes you so sure Pontus will attack, after all he has not done anything hostile towards Olympus since our beginning," Athena said, being the goddess of wisdom, she was smart enough to put aside her hate for the hero and focus on the new potential threat.

Suddenly everything clicked in place. I realized what not even Athena could. "If what Kronos said was true, and we clearly had no idea of the curse, Kronos must've done it during his reign. Which would mean when we overthrew Kronos, Pontus was still under the curse, so he must of been trying to act nice towards us so we would help him with the curse. Although I'm guessing he gave up when he asked to meet with the Olympian Council and Poseidon shut him down." I said recalling the time when Pontus asked Poseidon to set up a meeting with the Olympians as my brother looked at me in amazement.

"Wow sis, you _can_ be pretty smart, eh," he said with a smirk as a silver arrow embedded itself just short of where his Apollo doesn't shine. "Whoa geez, I was just joking." he said under his breath as I glared at him. "Next time I'll make sure you never have another child again," I said reveling in my ability to shut him up quickly. I noticed him looking at me like I had sprouted another head, but honestly, what did he expect would happen when he made that remark, that I would just ignore him, or even smile sweetly at him like an idiot?

"If this is true and Pontus had wanted us to lift the curse when he asked an audience then he will most definitely be angry with us," Athena said wide eyed as she realized that Olympus was in for yet another war.

"So why did you not hear him out?" Percy questioned, looking at us each in turn, before his eyes landed on mine and I glared at him distastefully. Even though I agreed with all his feelings of frustration at the stupidity of the Olympians in rejecting to even hear out the once gentle Primordial, I still wouldn't allow a male to hold my gaze like that. I wasn't used to males not shrinking at my gaze before I realized that this demigod was so much more different than the rest.

"We had just finished a war with the titans, we didn't want anything to do with the primordials," Hermes said avoiding his gaze as saying it now made it sound really foolish.

"So you would anger a primordial because you were scared that he _might_ attack you?! He's gonna do that now for sure!" he said incredulously. Now that he was saying it out loud we did sound like a bunch of idiots.

The rest of the Olympians broke into argument about what to do about the situation, while Athena, Hephaestus, and I stayed silent, watching the other Olympians shouting their panicked plans at each other, when Zeus slammed his Master bolt into the pearly white floor. "Enough!" he shouted across the throne room.

"We shall look into this matter further, and if in fact Pontus is getting ready to declare war, we will prepare with everything we've got, because Pontus will probably amass an army the likes of which we have never seen," Zeus said in a commanding tone before dismissing the council.

One by one the Olympians left the throne room, and before long, Percy was left in the throne room with me, Zeus, and Poseidon.

Upon noticing he visibly paled and bowed to me, something in which I took great relish in.

"Is there something you wanted from me my lady?" he asked, my only reaction being a smirk.

"You seem to be quite the celebrity up on Olympus," I said. This served to frighten him even more as he could not make out where this conversation was heading.

"I guess," he said sheepishly. For some reason he didn't make eye contact with me, which was strange, seeing as he had foolishly defied my withering gaze meant for males not so long ago.

"Well I would just like to say thank you, for saving Olympus and in turn my hunters," I allowed myself to smile in his direction as he gave a clumsy smile. I noticed the astonishment in his eyes, and was a little upset. Even though I didn't particularly like males I wasn't above thanking one when they helped me out, although it barely happens.

"Thank you, my lady," he said after finally regaining his composure. I simply smiled before vanishing in a soft silvery glow.

 **(Olympus, Percy POV)**

Now I was left alone in the room with Zeus and my father. I turned to them both, and bowed to my father, then to Zeus. Zeus looked a little annoyed at that, but didn't say anything. "Did you need me for anything, my lords?" I asked as I saw my father beaming down at me, pride and love in his eyes. "I told you, Zeus. You wanted to kill my son, and I told you he wouldn't turn against us," my father said as Zeus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Yes, I feel like you're not going to let this go anytime soon are you?" He asked, as my father let out a rumbling laugh. "Of course not," He said, continuing to laugh.

Zeus cleared his throat, as my father settled down. "Perseus Jackson, for your brave and heroic actions in protecting Olympus, you will get one free wish. Anything you want, yes, even immortality." He said as he looked at me with something similar to respect. "With all due respect, my lord, may I ask a favor of you along with my wish?"

 **(Camp Half-Blood, The next day, Percy POV)**

It was early morning, and after spending the night with my mom and Paul, I arrived at camp, where the dead were being honored, and where Chiron was being paid respects. As I listened to the campers saying their eulogies, I felt my throat begin to hurt as I restrained my tears. I was able to keep my face dry for only about a minute before the tears burst from my eyes and trickled down my face.

The next words that left Dionysus' mouth numbed me to the core. "Next we have Annabell, who died of unknown causes as her body was never found, the only things of hers that we have are this Yankees cap and this dagger," he finished speaking as I looked at the charred hat and the bent blade she used to wield.

I suddenly was unable to breath as realization hit me. The girl I loved had been ripped away from me. This whole time I had thought that when I returned from Olympus the two of us could finally live life peacefully, and had even prepared a dinner at the bottom of the sea in Atlantis, courtesy of my dad. It took me several minutes before I remembered the mysterious message I had received not to long ago.

I rushed to the Poseidon cabin and packed all the things I would need to survive, and ran to the borders of the camp, turning to look at my home one last time, watching my friends gathered around, consoling each other, before I fled into the shadows, knowing that I wouldn't return for quite some time, if ever.

 **(Olympus, Artemis POV)**

We were in the middle of yet another meeting, which was unusual, because we rarely all gather for two meetings in two days. Athena was listing off certain strategies that we could use to counter this new threat, when Aphrodite gasped, clutching her chest. I looked at her oddly, she seemed to be in shock. "Aphrodite, is everything all right?" Zeus asked, annoyed she had interrupted Athena. "Wow, that's... a lot of pain," she said as she shuddered. "What are you on about?" Zeus asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Percy," the love goddess whispered. "What about my son?" Poseidon said, growling. "I just felt a lot of heartbreak coming from Percy. Like a _lot_ ," she said, worry covering her face. "Iris, show me my son!" Poseidon growled, anxiousness and worry mixing in his voice. "Of course, Lord Poseidon," the rainbow goddess said calmly, as Poseidon stirred the water vapor in the air into mist, and a huge screen appeared, showing us Percy, with a tear stained face, grabbing things that he would need for survival. We watched as he set off from camp half-blood. "Why?" Poseidon growled. "What could possibly get him so upset?" the sea god asked, and Athena quietly answered. "My daughter, Annabeth. She... she didn't make it after the battle."

I noticed many of the Olympians were looking at him with sympathetic expressions, and couldn't help but think about how far Percy has come. Just a couple years ago the very same Olympians looking at him with love wouldn't have been bothered to care about his feelings.

My attention was snapped back to the image of Percy suddenly vanishing from view.

"What happened!" bellowed Poseidon, "Find him!" he said with a hint of worry.

"I'm sorry Lord Poseidon, but I cannot locate Perseus Jackson," Iris said as the image faded into oblivion.

"We must find my son!" Poseidon yelled at Zeus. Which surprisingly, Zeus didn't take badly, as he nodded and said, "We will find him, don't worry," which shocked us all. 'Since when did Zeus care enough about Percy to not even be mad that Poseidon was yelling at him?' I thought as he turned to me.

"Artemis get your hunters and track down Percy," he said as I started to protest but a quick glare told me it was not up for debate.

"Very well father," I said before flashing out of the throne room fuming. 'My hunters have much more important things to do than hunt down a lost demigod,' I thought as I flashed to Thalia and prepared to tell her the next mission.

Needless to say I saw the worry in her eyes as she saw my grim face.

 **AN: There you have it, my first chapter, so tell me what you think as I am open to constructive criticism, thank you for reading and have a good day :)**

 **AN (Update): This is the first chapter done, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself right now, seeing as how I just doubled it in length and helped to clear up other chapters. Know that I will not write the next chapter until I finish revamping every chapter I have written so far. And with that, have a good day :)**


	2. The Silver Ocean

**AN: Hello everyone, I just want to say I do feel bad about killing Chiron, but it is necessary for the plot. And I know you don't want to read this AN so I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **(Updated Version)**

 **(The Hunt, Thalia POV)**

It was just a regular night, I was organizing my tent, for it had become a mess because of lack of care, seeing as I had to worry about the impending attack on Olympus, when Artemis flashed into my tent in a blaze of silver with an annoyed expression, but I could see a hint of worry in her eyes, so I knew it was something important.

"Is something the matter my lady?" I questioned as she sighed. I could tell she didn't really want to tell me, which meant it was bad news.

"Zeus has ordered the hunt to search for Percy," she said as my eyes widened. My thoughts immediately began to race. I knew the answer, but asked anyways, hoping she would deny what I feared. "What do you mean, search for? Isn't he in camp half-blood?" I said as a feeling of foreboding entered my chest. I so desperately wanted her to stop talking, to not confirm something had happened.

"Unfortunately, no, he fled after the death of Annabeth-" she started as I gasped. Her words sunk in as I felt my knees go weak. Annabeth, dead. My best friend for years, my sister, gone. For some sick, twisted reason, fate had decided to take away one of the best people in this world. My knees gave out as I sank to the floor. "Annabeth is dead?" I said in a small voice, as I felt my heart wrench. Slowly, I felt hot, boiling anger rise up in me. 'How could those stupid hags make her die,' I screamed mentally. I looked at Artemis and saw she still had more to say. I knew, and she knew I knew, but I didn't want her to say the next thing that left her mouth. I didn't want to hear it, but my traitorous ears betrayed me. "Chiron as well. He was... killed by Kronos," she added quietly.

No. No, she's lying. Chiron is invincible, immortal, unkillable. Chiron is still at camp half-blood, and Artemis is just playing a cruel trick on me. If I ran into camp right now, Chiron would be the first to greet me. He would smile, and hug me tight, because he is still alive. I didn't notice until now, but thick, hot tears were flowing down my face. 'Why am I crying? I already know Chiron is alive, probably playing his stupid card games with Dionysus and Grover.' I felt Artemis kneel down and envelope me in a tight hug as I cried into her shoulder. It took me several minutes, but I finally got over the shock of it. I knew I was in the denial phase of grieving, which meant that they actually were dead. And no amount of denial would bring them back. I know Chiron and Annabeth would not want me crying over them. They would want me to continue on, be happy. But I know I won't be truly happy for a long time.

After several minutes I calmed down and thought about what she told me about Percy. At least I still had my seaweed brain. I slowly asked her the question I kept coming back to. "Why don't you just IM Percy? It shouldn't be that hard to find him." She sighed, and again I saw that look on her face. She didn't want to tell me this, and I didn't want to hear it, but she continued..

"We did, but Iris can't find him," she explained as my heart stopped. 'No. I will not lose Percy too,' I thought fiercely. "What do you mean can't find him, where could he be?" I said feeling myself panic. I was not about to lose yet another important person in my life.

"We don't know, that is why we must start searching for him," she whispered as she pulled away from our embrace and stood up. "So let's go find him before he gets himself in trouble like he usually does," she said as she pulled me up.

I sniffled, feeling a small smile form. "Yeah, he has a knack for getting in trouble," I said as Artemis hugged me once more and we left the tent to go tell the hunters of our mission.

 **(Camp half-blood, Clarisse)**

We all gathered around the campfire as the night slowly faded into day. I was the first to notice Percy was gone, after searching for him when Dionysus announced Annabeth's death, knowing he would need someone to be there for him. After all, he lost both his girlfriend and Chiron. Most campers couldn't even cope with Chiron's death, but Percy had to deal with Annabeth's too. That was something that wouldn't go away after a little crying. That was a loss that I knew had to have completely crushed him. When I couldn't find him anywhere, I asked some of the older campers to help me search, and when we still couldn't find him, we had the whole camp searching. I needed to find him. After a loss that big, being alone without support from friends and family, the sorrow would consume him. We tried to IM him, but Iris couldn't find him, so we assumed he was at Olympus, which would make sense, seeing as he was the hero of Olympus. We waited for Percy to come back the entire night, and he still hasn't shown.

A flash of purple gathered our attention as Dionysus returned to camp. "What are all of you doing here, you should be in bed," he growled as our shoulders slumped, we had hoped he would bring Percy with him. He looked at us, as a little bit of sympathy entered his eyes. 'I don't want his pity,' I thought, feeling myself getting angry.

"We're waiting for Percy," I said defiantly, before his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean you don't know?" he asked awfully calmly, as that look of sympathy returned.

"Know what?" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes. Dionysus sighed. "Percy fled camp and has disappeared so that not even Iris can find him," he explained.

A collection of gasps rose from the campers as several cried out in shock. 'This can't be happening, Percy would never abandon us. Even if he was going through some hard times, he knew that he still had friends back here, right?' I thought as I struggled to keep the lump in my throat from turning to tears.

Even though I was saddened by the death of Annabeth, there was a small silver lining as it meant I could eventually untangle the mass of feelings I felt for him, which I had been feeling for some time now.

I felt the anger coming back as it started turning into bubbling fury, and I felt it take complete possession, as I marched to Dionysus and grabbed him by the collar of his purple shirt.

"Where is he, tell me now!" I screamed in anger as his eyes widened with shock and fear. "Tell me!" I continued screaming as I violently shook him.

He seemed to be paralyzed with fear before he began to glow purple and suddenly vanished. Realization hit me as I felt like I would never see him again. I sank to the ground, as I lost the hopeless fight of stopping the lump turning into tears, and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

My head snapped up as I heard somebody laughing. 'What kind of sick person could find humor in a moment like this,' I thought as I looked around and spotted the blonde haired fool."Dude look, Clarisse is crying," he snickered to his friend before I walked up to him, noticing that he was one of the younger campers who barely knew Percy and wasn't as affected by his disappearance. As I neared him, I felt the rage in me snap. My fist flew, and I slugged him hard in the face.

That effectively shut him up. I spun around and marched back to the Ares cabin, settling down on my bunk. Feeling a few more tears roll down my cheeks, I resolved to torture Percy in every way imaginable when I got my hands on him. Emotionally exhausted after the long day I had of losing countless friends and even family, I fell into a turbulent sleep.

 **(California, Artemis POV)**

Odd. As well as frustrating. We had been following a well concealed trail and had followed Percy throughout the whole country, eventually arriving in California. We finally caught up to him, and as we burst into the clearing where he should have been, we saw no sign of him. The trail went cold right here, as if he just dissipated. My hunter senses were tingling, telling me that he was here, but we had combed this area around fifty times. "Where is he?!" Thalia growled, desperation filling her eyes.

The area itself was nothing special, just a couple of trees and a lot of plants. The only weird thing was that the plants and trees had droplets of water all over them as if it had rained, but my senses were telling me it had not rained for over a week now.

An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach, making me worry about the safety of my hunters. "Let's go girls, I don't like the feeling of this place," I ordered, expecting Thalia to object and insist we search for Percy some more, but I looked at her and saw that even though she didn't want to give up, that even though it was necessary for her sanity to find him, she had felt what I did about this place too.

She closed her eyes in defeat, trying to hold back tears, as I spread my power to all of the Hunt, and teleported them to camp half-blood. They gave me a lot of curious looks, wondering why I chose this place. "I need you to stay here while I go to Olympus and inform them of our-" "Failure?" I spun around and saw Dionysus standing there, arms crossed and a nasty smirk on his face. In a second Dionysus had around thirty bows aimed at him, with my hunting knife at his throat.

"Well now, you did fail, didn't you? If you haven't, then I will let you do with me as you like," he said arrogantly, his smirk growing. I growled. "I would like to see you find Percy then," I told him through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so, after all, it was you and your hunters father gave that task to," he said, simply laughing at my anger.

I snarled as I flashed to Olympus in a bright silver flash, leaving the wine god temporarily blinded, and his fate to my sisters.

I appeared right outside the throne room, and could feel all the Olympians except me and Dionysus seated on their thrones, if the power pulsating from the room was anything to go by.

I exhaled shakily before pushing the massive pearl white double doors open.

 **(California, Percy POV)**

I grinned as I had finally managed to shake Artemis off my tail. I had managed to run into a small clearing before I heard the hunters rushing after me. So I prayed to the sea itself and had what was possibly my most craziest idea yet.

I didn't exactly think, I just willed my body to change, and I transformed my whole body into water, and, finding out I could control my now watery form, scattered it all across the clearing. Just in time too, as Artemis burst into the clearing. I somehow was able to see what was happening from every little droplet of me, and it took some time before I could focus on just the view of one droplet. I traveled from droplet to droplet, and could see everything. I watched as Artemis's smirk of triumph turned into a confused frown.

I knew her hunter senses were telling her I was here because she and the hunters stayed and roved the entire clearing dozens of times. I saw Thalia among them, and almost slipped and reformed. I missed her, and I know me disappearing like this couldn't have been easy, but I just needed some time away from everything that reminded me Annabeth.

Eventually the pain was too great, and I felt myself slipping away to the underworld. I had to act quickly. I realized I could broadcast my presence to all the beings in a five mile radius, which allowed me to call forth the monsters in the region, knowing they would all come as fast as they could, for they could not give up the opportunity to kill a son of Poseidon. The incoming wave of monsters, combined with my presence, gave Artemis a bad feeling and it wasn't long before they teleported away, allowing me to reform.

That stunt cost me so much energy and gave me so much pain that I nearly blacked out. I was contemplating resting, but remembered the horde of monsters and sighed. I heard the sound of the monster horde nearing me. 'Crap,' I thought. I uncapped Riptide and prepared to defend myself.

I nearly gave up all hope when I saw the assortment of laistrygonian giants, dracaenae, hellhounds, and griffons. What griffons were doing here of all places, I had no idea. Suddenly I felt a nearby creek and thanked all the gods for my unusual fortune.

I felt the familiar tug in my gut as I summoned to me several hundred gallons of water and dumped it over us all. It rejuvenated my powers and made them all stumble. Then I formed a huge block, froze it, then dropped it on them all. Reaching far into my mind, I melted it into scathing hot water, as they all disintegrated into golden dust, but not before wailing, screeching, and screaming at the top of their lungs.

I dropped to one knee, the manipulation of both my body and that water in that way taxed me greatly. To be honest I didn't even know I could do that, I was just too lazy to fight them all, so I guess it pays off to be lazy sometimes. I decided to make camp there, as I was sure I had just pulverized all the monsters in the vicinity.

 **(California, Percy POV, 12 hours later)**

I had awoken from my unnaturally peaceful slumber feeling refreshed, as I packed everything and set off towards the Pacific ocean.

After much travel, I finally arrived on the shore of the Pacific. I looked around and reveled in the beauty of the ocean, as the sound of the waves lapping on the shore lulled me to a dream like state. Being in the presence of the biggest ocean in the world made me feel very powerful, like I could take on Kronos and all of the other titans right now.

"I see you've decided to come," a placid voice said. I whirled around to find myself face to face with cold, brown eyes and a thin smile. Looking further, I saw she had a tired look about her, but she was also ready for combat any moment, her arms tense and prepared to swing out that wicked sharp golden blade at her side. For some reason, she seemed familiar, but deciding I was just overthinking it, I dismissed the thought. I noticed a purple cloak around her shoulders, and her armor was a little more decorative than would befit a regular soldier, telling me she was of higher up rank. She also had a tattoo on the back of her hand, something like SPQR with some bars underneath. I realized she was looking me over just as I was her.

"Hello, my name is Reyna, Praetor of New Rome. You must be Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune." she introduced herself, although that last bit confused me.

"Neptune? Don't you mean Poseidon?" I questioned, seeing her smile at me. "Forgive me, Neptune is what we call Poseidon. I'll explain everything to you along the way. That is, if you'll follow me," she said, cracking a brief smile. "Of course, I wouldn't have come all the way over here just to refuse. Besides, I need a place to stay for a while, I really don't feel like staying in my camp for a while. At least, till I move on from a close friends death," I said, as she winced. "I'm sorry for your loss, hopefully Camp Jupiter will take your mind off the pain," she said with a warm smile. "Hopefully," I said wistfully, thinking about those stormy grey eyes and that blonde hair. We began walking towards a small hatch not far from our original position. She opened it up to reveal a tunnel that was brightly lit and well kept.

The tunnel was pretty spacious, a whole army could fit in it. Other than that there really wasn't anything that stood out. After a few minutes of walking we stepped out of the tunnel and into a beautiful valley where a sturdy aqueduct caught my gaze. Looking across the sprawling buildings, I heard Reyna speak. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter, the new Rome," she said proudly, as I looked at something like an evolved version of camp half-blood.

"Come, let me show you where you will be sleeping, as I can only imagine how tired you must be" she began to say. We began to walk down into the valley, with the sweet smell of flowers filling our noses.

"Wait. Something doesn't feel right," I said as am uneasy feeling wormed its way in my chest. Something felt off in the air. I felt a weird pull in my gut, similar to the one I get when I use my powers over water, but I wasn't using them right now.

Reyna looked at me weirdly, before her eyes widened. "You're right, I feel it too. C'mon, I don't like this one bit," She said as she started sprinting towards a building complex that looked heavily fortified.

I began to run towards the camp when we heard an explosion. We looked in horror as part of the aqueduct began to crumble, and the water began rushing out, flooding the nearby area in seconds.

I noticed Reyna stop with a look of utter horror. "Those innocent people," she whispered, as I felt my heart clench. I turned towards the flooded area with a determined look. I felt the tug in my gut as established control over those thousands of gallons of water, and imagined it returning to the hole in the aqueduct. I looked on as the water did exactly what I imagined.

Realizing that the water would keep on coming if I didn't do anything, I pushed all the water at the hole, until most of it was back in the aqueduct, before freezing the water so that the ice took place of the stone that should have been there.

I turned to Reyna and saw her looking at me in astonishment. I just smirked. "You coming? Or would you rather ogle me some more?" I said tauntingly before her eyes flashed. "After this is over, I would watch my back if I were you." she said with malice. I gulped.

"Why don't we just go see what's up over there?" I asked uncertainly. "Right," she said as we continued running towards the aqueduct.

When we got there, what we saw rooted us to the ground. Thousands of beings made of ice and water were marching towards Camp Jupiter.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed they were similar to shark men, except that their upper shark and lower human bodies were made of ice. Their eyes were crystal-like pools of water, their swords made of a silvery metal that when looked at directly seemed to drag ones soul into its watery like surface. I suddenly remembered something Annabeth had once said, something about Oceanic silver, she said it could be real although it hasn't been proven to exist, and that if it did it would be buried in massive sea trenches. When I asked Poseidon he said that he wouldn't be bothered to find something that most probably didn't exist.

It seemed it did exist, but as to who armed these ice soldiers, I had no idea. "What are you waiting for, melt them, or control them or something," Reyna hissed as the shark men continued advancing.

Deciding to do just that, I tried to establish a link between me and them, but every time I tried connecting, it was like they slipped away. "I can't, they're being protected by something," I retorted.

"Maybe that thing," she said pointing towards a giant sea snake that towered over the shark warriors. It was also made of ice, but its fangs were Oceanic silver as well.

"We must prepare for battle," Reyna said as she ran towards the soldiers now lining up to look at the invading army.

"Don't just stand there fools, prepare for battle! Now, get into formation!" she began screaming orders as the soldiers obeyed her commands flawlessly.

Soon the Romans were standing straight in full armor, ready for the onslaught that was to come.

'Well that was some fast preparation, these are some really organized soldiers,' I thought, as I turned to face the mysterious army.

 **AN: And here is chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it, as you can see there isn't much time to prepare before all hell breaks loose. How will Camp Jupiter fare against the mysterious ice army? And will Percy come up with another one of his crazy plans that he is renowned for? We shall see! Not to mention Clarisse has feelings for Percy, so how this will unfold is a mystery, As always thank you for reading and please review, as I do like reviews :)**

 **AN (Update): This chapter was actually really fun to rewrite, especially the Reyna scene. It was pointed out to me that it was like really rushed, so I had to do something about it. Hopefully this will help. Anyways, have a good day :)**


	3. Bane of Icy Silver

**AN: Hello again, so I'm thinking about what my update time should be, and I'm placing it at anywhere from 1 day after a chapter has been published to 3 days. So depending on how big a burst of energy I get is how fast I publish a new chapter. Also I would like to clarify, in the first chapter Percy's hurricane turns black and the lightning red, that is a power that will be revealed later, and Percy will by no means become OP at all in this story so that he could one shot a god or anything like that, I don't like those kinds of stories. That bei** **ng said, enjoy :)**

 **(Updated Version)**

 **(Olympus, Artemis POV)**

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for my wrathful uncle. I opened the throne room, as all the gods turned their heads and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, where is my son?" Poseidon growled. I noticed Aphrodite lean forward, a hopeful expression on her face. I turned back to the sea god. He was staring at me intently. I met his gaze with a defeated expression. I don't think I have ever seen Poseidon this agitated before in all the thousands of years we have been through.

"I don't know," I said, finally gathering the courage to look him in the eye. "He managed to escape me," I told him, expecting a trident to fly at me, or at least a bellowing roar, but instead I heard a loud chuckle. The source of the laughter was surprisingly, Zeus.

"And why are you in such a good mood?" Poseidon snarled, as his trident manifested itself. "Because," Zeus answered. "Your son has managed to evade even Artemis for so long, before pulling quite the Houdini and ending their wild goose chase across the country," he said continuing to chuckle. I narrowed my eyes as several other Olympians began to snicker. 'I will not take their mockery of me lightly,' I thought as I marched to my throne and sat down, fuming. Looking around, I noticed Aphrodite's hopeful expression was gone, and a hint of worry flashed in her eyes.

"If he does not want to be found _that_ badly, then I suggest we leave him be for the time being, after all, we should respect the wishes of our savior, should we not?" He asked as he looked at each of us Olympians.

The biggest shocker was when Poseidon agreed. "Very well," he said. "But we will only give him a year to himself, if by then we still have not heard from him, then we must find him just to make sure he is alright," Poseidon said, listing off his condition.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked, and every hand went up, including mine. Even though I was no longer required to search for him, I knew that neither I nor my sisters would let a male give us the slip like that. In order to find him, we would need to return to the last location we knew he was at. Which meant the Hunt would be paying that odd clearing another visit, and this time we wouldn't leave till we found him. 'Challenge accepted, Perseus,' I thought with a smirk as I flashed out of the throne room once the council had been dismissed.

A wave of heat hit me as I appeared in the camp, and it took me a second to realize that I had teleported right on the huge bonfire the hunters had made. I shrieked as the flames began to envelop my clothing, burning me. I managed to jump out, and the hunters, after getting over their fits of laughter, dumped water over me.

"Why did you make the fire so huge?!" I reprimanded them, as their only response was to burst into laughter again. It was massive, a good 15 to 20 meters in diameter, and glowing a bright purple. "And where are the campers, aren't they usually piled around the bonfire?" I asked. Phoebe looked at me with a malicious grin and cracked her knuckles. "Well let's just say they decided to relocate after I relocated some of their bones," she said as our sisters snickered. I just sighed. "Figures."

"We are no longer required to search for Percy," I started as Thalia frowned. "But, were not forbidden from searching, and quite frankly I refuse to believe that we can't find a single male," I said as Thalia looked at me with a smile, and the huntresses all agreed, and began packing up, getting ready to find the troublesome hero. We returned to the clearing we were in before, and I smiled as I could see tracks in the now very muddy ground, as well as quite a bit of monster dust scattered around the clearing.

 **(Camp Jupiter, Percy POV)**

I had taken my place with the Romans, although I can't say quite peacefully. Even though Reyna told them I was a friend, they still eyed me warily. "He's a Greek," "Probably a spy," I heard them whisper to each other. The Roman army was well organized, and each soldier knew their position perfectly. As far I could see, they were positioned in succinct rows, not even a little out of line. 'That must have taken quite a bit of training,' I thought, impressed at the way things were run around here.

I saw movement by the ice army, and saw the snake rearing its massive head, before letting loose a ground shaking roar. It seemed to be a battle cry, as suddenly the shark men broke ranks and ran as swiftly as possible towards the Romans.

They descended on us in seconds. "Romans, stand and fight!" Reyna screamed from atop her pegasus. She would fly close and decapitate several soldiers before flying back up, making sure to help any soldier who needed assistance. The Romans roared a battle cry that put the snake to shame, before lowering their spears and impaling the first of the stampeding shark men.

I rushed to the front of the lines and slammed Riptide into the closest one. I shoved the blade right in between his eyes. It began to melt and in seconds there was no trace of it. Romans may have an order to their army, but I was my own army, and I make up my order as I go. I pressed the watch Tyson had given me long ago, and watched as the newly modified shield sprung out. It was definitely an upgrade to what it had been. Tyson took it to the forges and added certain modifications so that it didn't get messed up as easily, and could take more of a beating. It was rimmed in Adamantine, an extremely powerful metal that glitters like diamonds. Adamantine is supposed to be really rare, and mostly used by the gods, but Tyson managed to get some by calling in a favor with his boss at the forges. The inner layer, where the hand strap was, was also Adamantine, so as to prevent it from bending under intense pressure. The front of the shield, however, still retained its Celestial Bronze.

I saw one of the ice soldiers try to sneak up on me, and when he swung his blade, I blocked it with Riptide, then swung the rim of my shield at his head. He was decapitated in a second, as the Adamantine cleaved right through his icy neck. I looked on to the battle field and saw a trio of them corner an unsuspecting Roman. They quickly knocked away his shield, and he closed his eyes as he knew it was over for him.

I rushed to him, but knew I couldn't make it in time. I screamed in rage as I tried to take control of them once more, sending everything I had at the water that made up their whole bodies. It was hopeless, they kept slipping out of my power. I felt rage take over as I continued to try and latch on. Finally I managed to grab a hold of the ice, but I felt it slipping again. The most I could do was keep them from from moving, but not for long. They were about to deal a killing blow when they stopped completely, their blades inches from his skin.

The Roman opened his eyes in shock, and looked at me. "Kill them now!" I screamed, feeling myself start to lose focus, as he nodded and took one of their blades and used it to slice them into pieces.

I sighed in relief, but didn't get to rest for long because another one rushed at me. I blocked his strike with my shield, and slammed Riptide onto one of his watery eyes. I saw the Roman from before rushing to me, and when he stopped, I saw gratefulness in his eyes. "Here," he said, "You deserve this," he handed me the Oceanic silver sword. I dropped my shield, like Tyson told me to, and instead of hitting the ground it disappeared and the watch materialized on my wrist. I decided to dual-wield Riptide and the silver sword, swinging them around experimentally.

I grinned. "Thanks," I told him before rushing off into the horde of shark men and Romans. I tested out my new blade by impaling one shark man, cleaving another, gutting a third. There was little to no resistance from the ice as the silver cut through it. It was like stabbing water, and I quickly pounced on the next shark man, before deciding it was time to go all out. Dual-wielding is not something that I do often, so now was the perfect time to brush up on my skills. Four of them converged on me at once, and I sighed. I parried two slashes aimed at my chest, and sent a jab at one, which he blocked. I crouched down low, steadied my body, and flipped backwards, vaulting over two of them, so that now they were all in front of me. The two I jumped over were slow to react, which allowed me to cut both their heads off. The remaining two charged at me, and I blocked their blows, sent a sweeping blow at the legs of one, and slashed the sword arm of the other off. While one of the shark men was on the ground, trying to get up, I sent each blade into the eyes of the armless soldier. When the final ice soldier got up, his head was cut off.

I jumped into their ranks and began taking them down in two's and three's. I felt my mind going into battle mode, and everything around me seemed to slow down as I cut through them in seconds.

One shark man swung at my backside, but I felt it coming and ducked, before quickly twisting around and slicing his head off. Another tried attacking my arm, but I jumped back and rammed Riptide into his icy chest. A third soldier came at me and slashed at my neck. I brought up both my swords in an 'X', and kicked him in the chest. As I walked past him I stuck my silver sword into his chest. I was about to delve back into the horde of monsters, but another roar issued from the ice snake, as it finally joined the fray, crushing several Roman Legionnaires. I decided to instead go for the snake, and started running towards it.

 **(Reyna POV)**

I looked around atop Scipio and saw that there was someone deep within the enemy ranks, and I felt my eyes widen as I realized it was Percy. He was disemboweling them left and right with one of their own silver swords and his own bronze sword.

I smiled, glad that he had come before they attacked. He had to be at least a minor god of battle or something, there was no way a demigod of Neptune could be so powerful. Urging Scipio to the ground, I jumped off his back onto a shark man. I impaled him with a gladius and started making my way towards Percy. Just as I reached him and the path of destruction he had left in his wake, a giant head rose from the icy army. It was the snake.

One look towards Percy told me that he was going straight for it. 'I've got to help him,' I thought. I finally caught up to him as he as he was staring the snake down.

"Percy! Do you even have a plan?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me with a grin. "Of course, win," he said triumphantly. I sighed. "Let's not get ourselves killed," I told him. He looked at me weirdly before smirking. "Maybe you will, but not me," he said as he began running towards the snake.

"Percy!" I yelled as he reached the ice snake. He leaped up and stabbed his swords into the icy behemoth. I watched on in wonder at the black haired demigod used his swords as ice picks, slowly climbing up the icy monstrosity. It wouldn't be long before it would notice, and then Percy would be in trouble. I had to distract it somehow. I looked around, and suddenly had a crazy idea. "Percy get ready!" I shouted. "What?!" I heard him yell as he turned his head to look at me.

"HEY! LOOK HERE, YOU STUPID ICE CUBE!" I screamed, waving my arms and jumping, trying to get its attention. "What are you doing!" Percy yelled, as the snake looked down at me, its icy tongue slithering in and out of its mouth. I turned around and started running as fast as I could. I could here it slithering after me, as Roman soldiers and ice soldiers alike were crushed under the quick moving mass of ice. "Watch out! Jump to the left!" I heard Percy yell, and, heeding his advice, I leaped to my left. A split second later the snakes head was buried in the ground I had been standing on. It lifted its head again, preparing to strike. I heard it hiss again, as I leaped to the right, and again its head crashed into the ground. "Scipio!" I shouted as the trusted pegasus flew towards me. When he neared I jumped on top of him and steered him towards the frozen up hole that Percy had patched up. "Reyna!" I heard Percy shout. 'That's my cue,' I thought, as I pulled Scipio up quickly. The snakes head flew by below us, and crashed into the ice covered hole. It burst through the ice, and was drenched completely. "Now Percy!" I shouted as he finally understood what I had been trying to do. The water began to steam as Percy heated it up to extreme temperatures. The snake was hit with a torrent of scalding water, and began melting at a rapid rate. Eventually nothing but a bunch of massive silver teeth remained. Percy returned the water and froze up the hole once more. Then he realized that without the snake, he was a hundred feet in the air, with nothing to stand on. He screamed as he fell, until I swooped in and caught him. "Uh... Thanks," he said as I chuckled.

When we landed I pulled him in to a hug, noticing that he was breathing pretty heavily. "You've done enough, Percy, why don't you get some rest?" I said. He shook his head. "The enemy has not been defeated yet," he said nodding towards the ice army.

He pulled away from our hug and began running into the throng of battle once more. I sighed, before rushing after him, following the trail of death that he left behind.

When the last of the shark man had been killed, the Romans cheered. The medics were scrambling around, trying to save as many people as possible.

After the dead had been honored and the wounded tended to, the Romans all turned to look at Percy. "What?" Percy asked, confused. "Percy, Percy, Percy," one of the legionnaires began to chant as the whole army began picking up the chant. Percy just smiled sheepishly.

"Romans! We have won a great victory today, and as such we must feast!" I told them as they cheered. Not long after I saw Percy gorging himself on cheeseburgers, which only made me smile even more. Out of everything he could have asked for, he wanted cheeseburgers.

After the feast, Percy was given an accepted by the Roman Legion, and as such was given an SPQR tattoo with one bar. Needless to say, he did flail quite badly at the stinging pain, which amused us all greatly.

"Well now we know, although Percy can take down giant ice snakes, a simple tattoo will incapacitate him," I said as the Romans burst out laughing. Percy turned a visible shade of red and muttered something about tattoos and fighting giant snakes being less painful.

After the festivities and the Roman Legion had returned to their quarters or whatever else they felt like doing, I asked Percy to walk with me.

"Percy, I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know what we would have done were it not for you," I said. He turned to me and was caught off guard by my hug as I leaned into him, letting myself relax in his chiseled chest.

He chuckled after getting over his initial shock. "Don't go soft on me now," he said still chuckling. Although I do believe he regretted saying that as was sporting several new bruises because of it. "Never," I said, smiling sweetly.

After an hour of blissful walking we both went to our houses. He had been rewarded a house in the civilian center for his actions, and I hadn't slept in mine for a while. I lay awake, thinking about how I had lucked out when some former Roman legionnaires had sent me a message praising the power and skill of a young son of Neptune. I had worked hard to be able to send him a message to meet me on the shore of the pacific near the tunnel that led to camp Jupiter and could only pray he chose to come, as he already had a home in the Greek camp. Those were my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

 **(California, Artemis POV)**

We had followed his scent out to the shore of the Pacific, and noticed two sets of tracks, which indicated that somebody joined him, and together they walked to the Caldecott Tunnel, then their scent vanished. For some reason, I had a feeling of trepidation about this place, but couldn't put my finger on it. A car zoomed by as I growled. "His scent vanished completely, there must be a tunnel somewhere here," I said before it hit me. This was the entrance to the Roman camp.

My eyes widened. If he was with the Romans then we couldn't do anything about it, at least for now. "Come on, there's nothing here," I said growling. Thalia looked more depressed than I had ever seen her, and all the hunters were extremely angry that a male had evaded us like this. I merely smiled at their behavior, before flashing us away.

 **AN: There you have it, the third chapter down, don't worry I don't intend for Percy to remain with the campers for long, and this is still most definitely a Pertemis fanfic if you were wondering, and I don't plan on changing that at all. Also sorry about the battle scenes I'm not that great at doing them, but if you have any suggestions or ideas you would like me to try, just PM me or leave a review. Thank you for reading and have a great day :)**

 **AN (Updated): Another one down, man I am on a roll :)**


	4. Love and Power Don't Mix

**AN: Hello guys here is another chapter, thank you for the support its only been a day and I already have people following and reviewing, which surprised me greatly, on a side note, there will be a bit of Percy/Reyna, but it won't be much, you'll see if you decide to stick around, so thank you and enjoy! :)**

 **(Camp half-blood, Clarisse)**

We gathered around the big house to find out who our new camp director would be, but I wasn't that excited. If only Chiron came back from the dead, but we all knew that was impossible.

Dionysus flashed into camp half-blood with a sneer. "Everyone, it is time to announce your new camp director. Needless to say, he is the worst possible candidate for the job but what can I do, Zeus has already made up his mind," he said dejectedly.

"Shut up and tell us who our new camp director is!" I shouted at him. The god swelled in rage before realizing I had been the one who had yelled at him. He whimpered slightly, ever since the day he came back bearing the news of Percy, he seemed traumatized by my outburst.

"Very well, it is the satyr, Clover," he said in spite. My eyes widened. "You mean Grover," I growled menacingly. His response was to disappear in a flash of bright purple light.

Grover stepped out and smiled my way, while I just nodded my head. "Hello everyone, I am going to be you new camp director," he said starting off strong, but his anxiety made him sound like one of those squeaky toys for dogs in the end.

Most of the older campers cheered, while the younger ones voiced their concerns about a satyr leading the camp. The leader of such a group just so happened to be the guy who had mocked me from before, so I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Surprise, bitch," I said before slugging him in the face once more. He dropped to the floor like a dead weight, this time I heard a satisfying crack. I began laughing. "Oh that was wonderful, I kinda want to do it it again," I smiled maliciously as I heard sniffling coming from the ground.

I crouched down and patted his back. "Aww, now who's crying," I said mockingly before standing up and walking over to a Grover who was rooted in place as a bunch of campers congratulated him on the new position.

 **(Camp Jupiter, Percy POV)**

I awoke to find Reyna with a bemused expression on her face. "What?" I asked as a smirk began to form on her face. "You might want to wipe that drool from your face," she said as the smirk grew.

I quickly reached up and wiped my face. I had just started to get up before a felt her grab my hand and pull me out of the bed so that I landed face first on the ground. The next thing I heard was her laughter.

"You're a horrible person," I said as I pushed myself up. "I know," she said with a sweet smile. "Now come on, we don't want to be late," she said as she dragged me out of my bedroom and into the beautiful streets of Rome, barely giving me time to dress properly and brush my teeth.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but my question fell on deaf ears as she continued dragging me to a quant little dining pavilion.

"I reserved us a table," she said triumphantly. She turned to see my reaction, which wasn't hard to figure out as my shocked eyes roamed over the entire restaurant. "Cool," was all I managed to say before she chuckled at my response.

We sat at our table and I looked at the menu. There were foods I could not even describe, much less pronounce. I ordered a bit of everything as she continued to chuckle.

Now that I looked at her, I realized she was stunning. Her hair was swept to one side as her ocean blue dress caught my eyes, and I blushed as she caught me looking at her body. I never really noticed but she was really gorgeous.

"Are you just going to sit there and ogle me?" she asked as I remembered the cocky comment I had made before the battle. I just hoped she wasn't going to fulfill her promise of bringing pain to me.

Our waiter brought our food and we ate in peaceful silence. When the bill came she had to pay because I didn't have any money on me, which only embarrassed me but she laughed and said she didn't care about paying.

We began walking when she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me along. "C'mon, I want to show you one of my favorite spots.

We arrived at a small secluded cave entrance that was hidden from view extremely well. Upon entering I noticed two things. One, the cave was huge. Two, there was a serene lake big enough and deep enough to be able to fully submerge the ice snake I had defeated just recently.

We sat down on the gravel, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I come here to relax, because the lake washes away all my troubles," she told me as she stared at the lake.

I felt a significant decrease of pressure on my shoulder as she raised her head and looked at me. Her eyes locked onto mine as I felt a stirring in my chest. Without thinking, I leaned over and softly kissed her. Her delicate lips pressed on mine made me blush, and she laughed at my reaction.

She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and after a while, we both dozed off.

 **(New York, Artemis)**

I walked into Thalia's tent and noticed she was in distress. Her spear was on the ground, and so was Aegis. I regretted looking as the shield made me shudder.

"Thalia, we need to talk," I said grimly. She looked at me and I saw hatred in her eyes. "Come to tell me another one of my friends went missing?!" she yelled as closed my eyes and sighed. I could feel her pain, and to see her in such pain put me in pain as well.

"No, quite the opposite. I know where Percy is," I said slowly, knowing that there was no turning back from this. Her eyes flashed and I heard thunder rumble outside

"Where is he," she growled, and if the look on her face was anything to go by, then I knew when she found him he would leave the encounter with at least ten broken bones, and would be bruised all over so badly that he wouldn't be able to move.

"Camp Jupiter," I said waiting for the eruption. She was the only hunter I had told about the Roman camp, and I even told her the general location of it.

"Of course! We were just there weren't we? That's why his scent just mysteriously vanished, because he entered that camp, oh, I am so going to kill him!" she screamed as she picked up her spear and shield and marched out.

"Wait, Thalia, let me teleport you there, I don't want you getting attacked by monsters on the way there," I yelled at her from the tent. I knew there was no point in trying to stop her. The flap opened as she marched back in and stood in front of me with a look a utter rage.

Thalia had the uncanny ability to turn grief into rage, and with the combined grief of the death of Annabeth and Chiron, and the disappearance of Percy, I know she was immensely angry.

I took us to the tunnel in a flash of silver and told her how to enter the camp. Then I flashed back to the hunters to inform them of their lieutenant's absence. 'I pity the poor boy,' I thought as I arrived in camp.

 **(Camp Jupiter, Percy POV)**

We had returned back to camp and after some more walking and visiting shops and going to the theater, the sun set and we went to sleep.

I had barely begun to sleep before I had a dream. I was drowning in an ocean, yes _drowning_. I tried to breath, but the sea water filled my lungs and I tried gagging, only to intake more water.

Suddenly a figure loomed in front of me. It was huge, larger than anything I have ever seen before, and I have seen Typhon before. As hard as I tried to get my eyes to focus on the figure and not the water, I couldn't. Then I realized it was _made_ of water. 'Pontus,' I immediately thought, though why or how I had no idea.

"Young son of Poseidon. You have ruined my chances of taking New Rome swiftly. I implore you, do not stand against me," he said as I felt the pressure of the ocean crushing me. Breathing became harder, more laborious.

"Do you see my powers, even though you are the son of the ruler of the oceans, I can turn the sea against you without moving a muscle. I AM THE OCEAN!" he roared as I my vision began to fade.

"But if you join me, then you will become the true prince of the sea," he rumbled as suddenly my body filled with power. My vision came back, I had no problem breathing and the pressure of the water on my body tickled. I knew that in this state I could move entire oceans if I wanted too.

"The power you would gain would dwarf even your fathers," he said triumphantly as I realized that Pontus could overpower me even in this state easily. I shuddered at his immense power.

Then his eyes opened, and they seemed to be made of Oceanic silver. "Join me, and live with immense power, or choose not to and perish. I feel that I should tell you, I only intend to crush Olympus for their impudence, no mortal lives need to be lost, as I do quite love humans. I know how much you hate to harm innocent people, but I can tell you with full confidence that the Olympians are _not_ innocent. Farewell Perseus Jackson."

I bolted upright, sweating, as I thought about what Pontus said. No matter what, I would never betray Olympus, although a small part if me was saying 'What have they ever done for you, accept the power you are being offered.'

"No!" I growled. I will not think like that. I knew it was this same voice that spurred Luke to the Titan's side, the same lust for power, and look where it got him.

I heard the door open, and saw Reyna looking at me oddly. "Reyna," I breathed. "You'll never believe what happ-" I started before she climbed on top of me. She pushed me down so that I was laying down completely, and brought her lips to mine. Just as the kiss was deepening, I felt her reach into her pocket.

Suddenly she screamed as a spear impaled her in the chest. "Reyna!" I screamed in shock. I turned towards her attacker, and saw...

 **AN: Sorry but I feel like a story isn't a story without cliff hangers :) This is all the Reyna/Percy romance for the entire story, so you don't have to worry about it coming up again. I don't believe there will be another Percy romance other than with Artemis for the rest of the fanfic either, so on that happy note, adios ;)**


	5. Betrayals and Reunions

**AN: Hello everyone, welcome back to another** **chapter and** **I know you would rather read the story than read me bumble on like an old fool, but I want you to know that you should read my ANs because I might happen to explain important things about the story, so with that, sit back and relax, get comfy, and enjoy the show. :)**

 **(California, Thalia POV)**

Artemis dropped me off at the tunnel as cars zoomed by. I reached for the handle of the well hidden trap door before clamoring in and rushing out to the valley. As I looked around I felt myself smile. Even if he did disappear Percy did have a nice hideout.

I was just about to descend the hill and walk to the city when a flash of silver caught my eye. I noticed two creatures made entirely of ice spying on the city.

A bad feeling washed over me, so I rushed at the unsuspecting figures. Upon nearing them I saw that they were made of ice, and wielded silver knives. I further noticed their upper bodies were that of a bull, while their lower bodies were that of a merman, complete with a tail and everything.

I shoved my spear down ones throat and slammed the other with Aegis really hard. The first melted into nothingness while the second got up with half his face smashed in.

He slashed my arm with his silver blade, and suddenly pain flashed across my mind. I felt agony and fear waft over me, as memories that weren't even mine embedded themselves into my head.

I growled as I struggled to push the thoughts out of my head, as I deflected a blow to the head and skewered him swiftly.

I sank to the floor trying to clear my head. I was sucked into a flashback, as I took the place of a little girl who was cowering in a corner as a hellhound ripped apart her family. Then fast forward seven years as she finds herself in front of an army of ice soldiers. Suddenly an ice warrior rushes at her and impales her with his silver blade.

That was just one of the tragic memories locked away in that blade. I pushed the thoughts as far back in my mind as I could go.

After several minutes I managed to get up, albeit shakily. I glanced at the silver blades, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were a magic even Artemis wouldn't understand.

I picked them up gingerly, before wrapping them up safely and tucking them into my bag. I began walking towards the city when a trio of guards spotted me and ran up to me. "Halt, who are you trespasser!" They shouted.

"Oh shut up, I'm not here for you," I said as I stabbed at them. It seemed the silver blade was still affecting me, as my spear was knocked to the side and out of my hand quite easily.

Snarling, I decided to use my newly acquired weapons and flipped out one of the silver blades.

Suddenly they backed away, before one of them pulled a horn from their hip and blew into it, which I knew would only call more of them. I was about to rush at them before I felt a powerful blow land on my head, and I dropped to the ground as my vision blacked out.

 **(Camp half-blood, Clarisse)**

Earlier today a young demigod stumbled into camp. She was only 12, and was still unclaimed, but had met the hunters and they supplied her with weapons and directions to camp after she surprisingly chose not to go with them.

She was staying in the Hermes cabin for now. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't make out who.

During lunch, after all the sacrifices had been made, Grover got up and spoke. "As you all know, the capture the flag game will be tonight, on the red team will be the Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus cabins. The blue team will be Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hades cabins." He said before sitting down. I smirked, realizing the the kid whose nose I broke was a son of Dionysus. This capture the flag game will be quite interesting.

I prepared myself, strapping on my armor and grabbing my trusty spear. Just as I was about to put on my helmet and march to our flag, I was stopped by a young girl. I realized this was the new girl, as her green eyes locked onto mine.

"Hello, could you help me put my armor on?" She asked as I chuckled. For some reason, I helped her into the armor, instead of laughing and making fun of her. I just had this feeling that she was close to someone important to me.

"My name is Madeline, what's your name?" She asked, her eyes searching mine. I smiled. "Clarisse," I answered. "C'mon, let's go to the red team," I told her. When we got there Grover was standing on the rock Chiron used to stand on.

"Okay everyone, you know the rules, no maiming or killing, you can use your own armor and weapons, magical items are allowed, lets have a good game, and good luck!" He said as the we went to our flags. Our flag was situated between three trees, which I used to our advantage.

"You three," I said pointing at three demigods who were getting ready to defend the flag. "Pick a tree and climb up it, wait for someone to come then pounce on them." I ordered as they hastened to follow my command.

I smiled. 'Time to get that punk. Nobody messes with me and leaves with only one broken bone,' I Thought as I began running into the forest.

Running through the forest, I saw nobody. Which was odd, as I was now past the creek and into enemy territory. Suddenly a feeling of unease flashed across my mind as I immediately stopped running.

Just in time too, as a celestial bronze net that had been lying on the ground snapped up and ensnared someone I didn't even realize was in front of me. "Madeline!" I shouted, hearing her scream as she was pulled up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said a voice as the person I was trying to find managed to find me. "Oh splendid, it seems our trap worked. Not completely though," he said with a sneer as he looked at me still on the ground and armed.

"Release her," I growled. He just smiled. "No can do, maybe if you say please? Then I'll contemplate it. But if you say, "Oh Craig, you are so hot and powerful, then I'll do it," he said triumphantly.

I forced myself to smile sweetly and clenched my teeth hard. "Oh Craig... I'm going to break every bone in your body," I snarled as I said the last part. Upon hearing that he visibly paled, and turned around to run, but I bounded over and slammed my shield into the back of his head.

I spit on his now limp body, and turned to Madeline, who was now looking at me with admiration. I chuckled as I threw my spear at the clasp that connected the four corners of the net, and the electricity crackled as the force behind the spear proved too much for the net, and it fell.

"Ouch," came the sound as she fell on the bronze net. It unraveled, and I realized that this net was nowhere near the quality that a kid from Hephaestus could make, which made me extremely glad that Hephaestus' cabin was on the red team, otherwise I never would have been able to free her...

I pulled Madeline up and asked, "How do you feel about getting that flag of theirs?" She smiled. "Let's go." We began to walk quietly towards the direction of the flag.

When we arrived, I noticed a glow coming from Madeline and I knew we were screwed when the campers guarding the flag noticed and began rushing towards us.

"What the hell Madel-" I started before going slack jawed. The campers arrived and they too stopped and stared. Madeline had been claimed, and if the sea green trident was anything to go by, then I'd say claimed by Poseidon. Now I knew who she reminded me of. 'Jackson,' I thought as the name brought a fresh wave of pain.

Looking at her eyes I saw they were misted over, and I looked at the campers before instinctively jumping to the side, as a wave of water rushed past me and knocked the five campers unconscious, or rather, them hitting their heads on another's helmet knocked them out.

I smiled at Madeline. "Let's go, I whispered as we snuck to the flag. I heard a twang and raised my shield just in time to block an arrow that was headed for my sword arm. Or spear arm. Suddenly shouts of alarm could be heard as campers began rushing towards us. "Go Madeline, take the flag and run," I said, preparing to take on the horde of demigods. I was hopelessly outnumbered, and knew that combined with their archers, I stood no chance. I could at least hold them off though. Suddenly I heard a roar behind me as the campers eyes widened in fear and shock. I felt water rush past me, but for some reason not push me to ground. The campers were not as lucky as a wave ten feet tall knocked them all into each other.

I turned around, sending a smirk to Madeline, before turning to the campers. I began knocking them out one by one, either with shield or a surge of electricity from my spear. I knew it was dishonorable to strike someone while they were down, but then again they had been ready to attack me even though I was outnumbered, so I showed them no mercy.

I felt a streak of wind pass by my cheek, and looked up to see another arrow zooming towards me. I raised my shield just in time, then rushed to the archers in the trees. I slammed the first tree with my shield, even though it hurt like Hades, and the archer fell from it. I threw my spear towards the next one, and threw my shield like a Frisbee, catching the third in the chin.

I looked around, seeing them all incapacitated. I began to retrieve my weapons when a horn blew, signalling the end of the game. I grinned, we had won. I trudged back to camp as I saw Madeline on raised shoulders. I looked at Grover and he was looking at Madeline wistfully. I knew he was thinking about Percy, so I left him alone and went to Madeline.

"Hey, good job," I said tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and, realizing it was me, grinned. "I knew you could do it," she whispered as she hugged me. "Well, I certainly could not have without you." I said, grinning back.

Suddenly Grover spoke up. "Everyone, it has been quite an eventful night, and for those who have been here for years will definitely feel the nostalgia. For it was a day like this, five years ago, during a capture the flag game that a young boy was claimed by the god Poseidon. That boy went on to become our greatest hero. Tonight, during a capture the flag game, a young girl has been claimed by the god Poseidon. I'm sure I speak for all when I say we expect great things from her, if she is anything like her brother." Grover began to tear up as he finished his speech.

I felt a tear slip down my face, as Madeline looked at me worriedly. "Who is my brother, and why does he make you sad?" She asked. I sighed. "Perseus Jackson, or just Percy, was the demigod who defeated Kronos and saved Olympus, but he fled camp after his girlfriend died, the grief being too much for him to handle. Ironic really, all these tough enemies he's faced in his life, and the only one that got the best of him was a simple emotion, grief." I said sadly, as she hugged me. I had managed to avoid answering why I was so sad though.

That night, after everyone went to sleep, I lay in bed, thinking about Percy. I missed him. I missed the constant bickering between us. I missed his cute face when he was worried about something. I missed his scary yet hot face when he was enraged.

'Gods, I'm turning into a lovesick little girl,' I thought as I got comfortable and drifted off to the outstretched arms of sleep.

No sooner had I gone to sleep before I plummeted into a dream. I saw Percy stabbed to death, his blood everywhere, his face one of utter fear and pain. He looked at me with his hallowed lifeless eyes, and I shuddered.

Suddenly a booming voice rumbled behind me. "The choice is yours Clarisse. This will happen unless you stop it. It will happen very soon, in fact," the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracking as I noticed I knife in Percy's heart. "Someone who wishes Percy alive, and only you can stop it now. If you choose to wake up, I will take you to where he is, but it will be up to you to save him. Here is his would be assassin," he said as an image embedded itself in my mind.

"Fine, take me to him," I said, as my head began to swim, and I bolted upright, sweat glistening on my forehead. I had begun to think it was just a dream before the same voice echoed in my mind. "Get your weapons," it said. 'Guess not, it was real,' I thought as I leapt up and got my spear and shield, then strapped on my light armor.

I startled as I felt myself begin vibrating, until I was blinded by a bright flash of light. When my vision came to, I saw myself in the streets of a city, and saw someone pick a lock on a door before entering. This seemed suspicious, so I followed them into the house, seeing the figure go into a bedroom, and then turned on the lights. I saw immediately that the person was the assassin, and I saw Percy wake up.

I looked at Percy, he looked more tan and much stronger than the last time I saw him. he was dressed in a purple shirt and jeans, as I mentally chuckled. Of course he would fall asleep in his clothes.

"Reyna," I heard him whisper. "You'll never believe what happ-" he started before she climbed on top of him. She pushed him down so that he was laying down completely, and brought her lips to his. I watched as my blood began to boil. 'How dare she,' I thought, before noticing her reaching in her pocket. I saw her begin to pull out a knife, and with a flash of recognition saw it was the blade I saw imbedded in Percy's heart.

I hefted my spear and threw it with practised ease, as I saw it lodge itself in her chest. She screamed in pain, dropping her knife.

Percy looked at her in shock, screaming her name, before turning to face me. Anger clouded his face, but once he saw me his jaw dropped. "Clarisse," he snarled, and I began to panic. So the assassin had gained his utmost trust.

"Stop Percy! Wait!" I began to shout, panic filling my voice. "Hey, what's going on here?" A guard asked, entering the door that stood ajar.

He stopped when he saw the dead girl, my spear in her chest. He bolted out of the room, as I heard him shouting something about a dead...Praetor?

Suddenly I heard a bunch of them entering the house, I saw then carrying spears and shields. I looked at Percy, grabbed his hand, pulled my spear from the girls chest, and began pulling us out. I saw him grab a silver blade, and together we charged out of the house, ramming into several guards along the way.

After several minutes of running, he pulled me into an alleyway. I turned to look at him only to be met with the silver blade at my throat. "What are you doing here?! And why did you kill Reyna?!" He whispered harshly, as I saw him holding back tears. "Answer me!" He now screamed.

"Percy, I can explain. She was trying to kill you," I said slowly. A look of rage crossed his face. "Kill me? KILL ME!" He shouted. "She was trying to KISS me," he went back to whispering.

I pulled her knife out. "How do you explain _this_ , then," I hissed back, my eyes flashing.

He looked at the blade, before looking back at me. I could see he was not buying it.

I growled. That guy in my dream had better be right, I thought. "I swear it on the Styx," I said, praying to all the gods that I was right. Thunder rumbled up ahead, but I didn't die a painful, death, so Percy had no choice but to believe me.

The anger slowly drained from his eyes. I saw the grief return full force. "I can't believe it," he said dejectedly, as the blade fell from his grasp. "She was trying to kill me this whole time, everything was a... A LIE!" He screamed as he sank to his knees.

I dropped down too and embraced him in a hug. 'Why does this kind of stuff always happen to him?' I thought as I cursed the fates.

Suddenly we heard voices from the open window of the grand building we were next to.

"I can't believe Percy is a traitor, or that Reyna is dead," a voice said from inside. "I know. When we catch him, he's going in the dungeons with the spiky haired one who shoots lightning." Another said. The first one spoke up. "She says she is a hunter of Artemis, but all she is is a daughter of Jupiter and scum," he said.

We both looked at each other in horror. They have Thalia, he mouthed. I nodded. I know. It was lucky the guards had not been there a few minutes before, or they would have heard him screaming.

"Let's go break her out," I whispered. He nodded. We kept out of the alley and began to run as quietly as possible. We ran towards the huge fortress that had clearly been built not so long ago.

We managed to make it there without being noticed. I began walking but he stopped me. "Clarisse, wait. I'm sorry. For abandoning camp and doubting a long time friend, and choosing to side with somebody I had just recently met." He said. I smiled, before pulling him into a hug.

"It's OK, I forgive you," I whispered. I had to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. We pulled away and began to walk towards the dungeons.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. He turned towards me. "Do you have a plan?" I asked. He simply smiled. "Win, of course," he said as I grinned. "Then that makes two of us," I replied happily. We had barely entered before I heard a huge rumble. I spun around to we see several thousand gallons of water zooming towards us.

My eyes widened in fear as the water rushed past and entered the dungeon. I heard many shouts of alarm as the entire place flooded up to the ceiling. Surprisingly, the water didn't leak out of the building, and I knew why that was as I looked at Percy.

He ran into the building before zooming through the water. I knew it would be easiest if he just did it, because then he would have to save me from drowning if I barged in.

Several minutes later he emerged from the building hold Thalia bridal style while she sputtered and spit out water. She looked from between me and Percy.

"What are you waiting for idiots, let's get out of here, and Percy put me down!" She snapped as I laughed. "Good to see a little captivity and water didn't change you one bit," I said smirking.

"I can handle it, and more. Although I'm not sure if the same could be said about you," she said with a smirk as I glared at her. "Ladies, ladies, now's not the time to be arguin-" "Shut up Jackson." We both growled.

He sighed. "Can we start moving now?" He asked. We didn't answer and instead took off towards a tunnel that would probably get us out of this place.

 **(Camp Jupiter, Percy POV)**

We managed to make it to the tunnel, but once we got in we saw it was full of Roman soldiers. I turned around and saw most of the Roman army behind us, so the only option was to push onward.

I concentrated really hard and felt the familiar tug in my gut as the water in the dungeons flew to me, and with it I froze the entrance off completely, making sure to make the ice so cold it would take quite some time to melt. Not to mention it was three meters thick, which would give us enough time.

A flash of gold caught my eye and I saw a dagger flying towards Clarisse. I felt myself turning into water again, but this time I didn't splash myself everywhere. I shot myself towards the projectile, which resulted in it veering off course. I quickly manifested back into my normal self. I noticed that turning into water and turning back was harder than before. I couldn't dwell on it though, as Thalia blasted an extremely thin hole throughout my ice barrier so that lightning could enter the tunnel, which it did, and struck several people.

Clarisse was decapitating them in seconds, and with the two of them already half of the Romans were down. I decided to melt off a small portion of the ice and heating the water to extreme temperatures. I then had the water settle on ones head, and after a few seconds zoom towards another.

Once we finished off the last one, we left the tunnel and stood in front of the entrance, debating where to go.

"Camp half-blood," Clarisse growled. "The hunt," Thalia snarled back. They both turned to me, looking at me expectantly. I sighed. "I agree with Clarisse," I said. Thalia looked at me in shock before huffing indignantly. "Fine," she relented after a while. "Let's go."

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry about making it mostly in Clarisse's POV, but the fact that this is my longest chapter yet will hopefully make it up to you. So now we know that Reyna planned to kill Percy, and that the trio of delinquents will now have to travel to camp half-blood from California. Will Thalia finally take her anger out on Percy during the way, and will Clarisse try to make a move on Percy? And who was the mysterious person who saved Percy by warning Clarisse? Find out next time on DragonBallZ :)**


	6. Wave of Icy Terror

**AN: Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter. So now Clarisse, Thalia, and Percy will be traveling together in the wilderness across the US. And still we don't know whether to trust the person that teleported Clarisse to camp Jupiter. And why was Reyna motivated to kill him? The answers will be revealed in the coming chapters, and even more questions will arise as well, and with that, enjoy :)**

 **(California, Percy POV)**

We had made it near the border of California, and we were walking in a forest, when I realized something was off. "Do you guys hear that?" I questioned as they turned to me, puzzled.

"Hear what, seaweed brain, I don't hear a thing," Thalia said, looking at me with a smile that clearly said, I think you are going insane.

"Exactly, nothing. No birds, no insects, no animals, nothing," I said as their eyes widened in shock.

We suddenly heard voices from our left. We quietly walked over to them, and saw several figures surrounding a formidable looking person. Except the figures were monsters, and the person was wearing lightweight Stygian iron armor, depicting a sun rising over a calm looking ocean. His body was that of pure ice, and was holding a finely tailored Oceanic silver sword. It had lapis lazuli and opal gems encrusted in both the hilt and the blade, with an egg shaped ruby resting on the pommel of the sword. His silver shield was intricately designed. It depicted several scenes of an entity made of pure water surrounded by ice soldiers. It also showed said ice soldiers scaling Olympus. In the center of it all was that rising sun over the calm ocean.

The icy being was radiating _power_. I didn't doubt for a second that it could give any of the Olympians a run for their money.

We watched in sick fascination as the icy god began chanting in ancient Greek, the gems on his sword beginning to shine a soft blue. A minute into his chant and the blade was illuminating the clearing with a beautiful serene blue, like combining the blue of the ocean with the white shine of ice.

We looked on in horror as the monsters began turning blue. When the light faded, they were made of ice.

Without uttering a word, the figure pointed towards our hiding spot, and the monsters began to advance on us.

There were only seven of them, but they were rippling with power, so we readied our weapons cautiously. We stepped into the clearing, and they snarled viciously. The griffon took to the air, while the Three laistrygonian giants began walking towards each of us. They were trying to separate us, but we only grouped together closer.

The other monsters consisted of two Dracaenae, and a hellhound. The hellhound bounded over and swiped viciously at Thalia. She ducked, and impaled it with her spear. Or rather, tried to. The spear cracked through a measly centimeter of its icy body. It snarled as it swiped at the spear, knocking it from her hands, before it landed at the feet of the armored entity.

One of the dracaenae swung a gleaming sliver sword at Clarisse, which she promptly dodged, before flinging her spear at its watery eye. Her aim was good and true, and the spear lodged itself deep into its head. It dissolved into water. "The eyes! Its their weakness!" Clarisse shouted before picking up her spear and preparing for the oncoming laistrygonian giant.

I knew there was no way I could hit the eyes of the dracaenae, especially now that it was guarding them, wary of its weakness, after seeing its friend fall so easily. I uncapped Riptide and parried a strike sent by the icy monster. I struggled as its blows were extremely powerful, and my blade just kept glancing off its body. It screamed, before slamming the Oceanic silver blade into the ground I had stood on seconds before. Suddenly a thought came to me as I remembered the ease in which my silver blade had cut through the shark men.

I capped Riptide and began to draw the silver blade before realizing I had dropped it somewhere during our travels. I cursed inwardly, before noticing a pool of water where the dracaenae Clarisse had slayed had stood. I drew in the water, before using it to melt the hand of the dracaenae. My eyes widened as its hand did not melt, but it did scream in pain, causing it to drop its blade.

I rushed over and grabbed the blade, before thrusting it into the now exposed chest of the dracaenae, hoping my plan worked otherwise I could end up with a broken arm. I felt the blade stop as it reached the body, as fear gripped me, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But none came. I opened them to see that the blade was buried to the hilt into its chest. The dracaenae melted into water similar to how monsters crumble into dust.

I turned, seeing Thalia struggling with the hellhound, and saw the laistrygonian giant almost on top of her. "Thalia," I screamed. "Take my silver blade, it works on them!" I screamed. I was about to throw the sword when she smiled and shook her head. I saw her reach into her backpack and pull out two silver knives, and I knew they were not the standard hunting knives, if the watery looking surface of the blades were anything to go by.

Suddenly the ground I was standing on began to shrink, as I rose higher in the air as the laistrygonian giant reached me and picked me up. I nearly dropped my sword, but was glad I didn't, as I sliced its arm off with ease. I wasn't thinking when I did that, as I fell to the ground with a thud. I quickly got up and noticed that a glob of water was surround his stump of an arm, as his arm began to grow back.

'Oh no you don't,' I thought as I tried controlling the water, trying to make it heat up instead of cooling down. I was shocked to find that I could not gain control of the water. How could this ice soldier have more power over the water than I do? I suddenly remembered that this monster gained its power over water from that armored figure, who was extremely powerful. I sighed. I ran at the monster, who swung its newly reformed fist at me with extreme speed.

It caught me in the stomach as I flew into a tree. I looked over at Clarisse and saw her battling her laistrygonian giant and the griffon. Looking at Thalia I saw her fighting the hell hound, who was currently using water to restore its mangled claws, and the laistrygonian giant. 'If they can hold their own against two monsters, then I can beat this one,' I thought as I struggled to stand. The laistrygonian was descending on me quickly, his fist rushing at me. I barely managed to duck. I retaliated by slashing his arm off, which began to heal as parts of him began to melt, forming enough water to restore his arm.

I took advantage of the time I bought myself as he healed by stabbing him in the back, and I saw him melt rapidly until nothing was left but a small puddle.

I turned towards Clarisse, and saw her stab the griffon in the eye as it was flying down to attack her. It melted, but this move cost her, as the giant slammed his fist into her abdomen. I ran up to him and stabbed my blade through his head. He melted and I began to turn towards Clarisse, but a punch in the shoulder stopped me.

"Ow what the hell Clarisse!?" I questioned, rubbing my arm where she punched it. "That was _my_ kill, Prissy," she growled menacingly. I rolled my eyes. We turned to Thalia to see her throw one knife at the hell hounds head and stab the giant in the chest with the other. They melted quickly. We then turned towards the figure who turned them into ice monsters.

His icy face morphed into a smile. He picked up his sword and shield, and kicked Thalia's spear to the side. He rushed at Clarisse, and just as she stabbed at him with her spear, he melted into water and rushed at Thalia. He splashed her face, before reforming right behind her, his sword poised to strike.

I watched as he was getting ready to stab her, before a spear crackling with red electricity impaled him in the eye. 'Man she is good at aiming those things,' I thought as he screamed in pain. Instead of melting he pulled the spear out if his eye and glared at Clarisse with rage. Ichor began to drip from his eye as he took water from the ground and healed himself in an instant. He then pulled some more water to him as he used it to make a barrier of ice around his eyes.

He turned his gaze to the sky as a bolt of lightning blasted him in the face, shattering the barrier he had just made. I threw Clarisse my sword as she was close to him. She caught it and drove it into his now exposed eye. A scream of pure hatred issued from his mouth as he began to glow a terrifying shade of dark blue. The glow faded, as the ice was replaced by water, then it disappeared in a flash of white.

"You think he's dead?" Thalia asked, slightly put off by the scream. "No, he would have left a spoil, like his sword or shield," Clarisse answered.

We picked up our weapons, new and old, and continued our journey to camp.

 **(Nevada, Thalia POV)**

We had passed the California border, and were making camp in a nearby forest, and it was Clarisse's watch first, then Percy. I would go a full night sleeping tonight, I smiled as I laid down and began to drift off.

I found myself in camp Jupiter again, as I looked around cautiously. Suddenly a man appeared next to me, except he was a swirling vortex of water. He looked at me with silver eyes that looked like my silver blades.

"I see you have survived an encounter with one of my Hydrocines,"(It is pronounced Hydro sins) he said, his voice rumbling and loud. He pointed at the now familiar ice figure standing in front of me, unmoving. "Hydrocines are creatures of my creation, you see what I did was turn willing minor gods into beings of immense power. They gave me their domain willingly, and I absorbed the power that came with it, and used the power to create a water based domain. Then I added my strength to the domains, and gave it to them. Once that was finished I gave them my blessing, making their powers match that of an Olympian. That is my power Thalia," he said explaining. "You are resisting a primordial who can turn minor gods into forces of destruction," he said, looking at me, gauging my response.

His words hit me as I realized that this was Pontus, the one waging war on Olympus. Seeing his power firsthand shook me to the core. A feeling of hopelessness enveloped me as I weighed the odds. They most definitely were not in our favor. "I just want you to consider joining me, imagine the power you will have. No one will be able to boss you around," he said as I felt power rush into me, eradicating all traces of fear.

I marveled at the power Pontus wielded. It was humbling to realize that there was someone this powerful, yet managed to not go power hungry. Sure he wanted to topple Olympus, but only because they thought they were all powerful. I felt the power leave me rapidly. "Or choose not to and fall with the rest," he said as my power left completely. I felt saddened that I no longer held that power, but I remembered the lesson I had learned when Artemis was tricked into holding the sky. The whole reason I wanted to join the hunters was so I could not be tempted by power again.

I heard him sigh in defeat, as if he had heard my thoughts. "Very well, if you feel that way then who am I to change your mind," he said dejectedly as I felt myself waking up, the dream turning black. I bolted upright, seeing that Percy had woken up Clarisse and was just about to wake me. My sudden wake up startled him so that he fell and landed on his butt.

"Woah, didn't mean to startle you," he said, completely misinterpreting what had happened. Clarisse face palmed. "Did you have a dream?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh," I heard Percy exclaim. I began to tell them of my dream, and when I explained, Percy's eyes widened as he told me of the dream he had before Clarisse killed Reyna. Clarisse then recounted on the dream she had, before being teleported to camp Jupiter.

 **(Olympus, Artemis POV)**

I was seated on my throne as I was telling the council how I had found Percy. "The Roman camp, what's he doing there?" Poseidon growled. "I don't know but I sent my lieutenant to go see him because she was dying to see him," I said.

"Perfect, that means we can IM them now," Aphrodite said as she had quite possibly her brightest idea yet. We did just that. We happened to find them talking.

"Did you have a dream?" Clarisse asked as Ares fell out of his throne. "What's my daughter doing with them?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing," I said indignantly. We watched as Thalia explained her dream. We heard Percy recount his dream. When Clarisse retold hers, Ares' question was answered.

We all were astounded by the information Pontus had revealed. "Well, then we were lucky to survive that encounter with the Hydrocine," Percy said, revealing that they had fought one of Pontus' minions.

The IM faded. "As much as I would love to watch the heroes, we need to discuss what to do about the new threat," Zeus commanded. An hour later we established that all the gods were to prepare to fight Pontus to the best of our abilities, and that weakness would not be accepted.

Then Zeus said something that chilled me to the bone.

 **AN: And look at that. Another cliffie. I wonder if any of you can guess what he is going to say. Hopefully not, and with the Hydrocines who knows how this will all go down. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not, well, sucks to be you, you just wasted your time. Well, have a good day, leave some reviews if you like it, and leave some reviews if you didn't. Have a good day and thanks for reading :)**


	7. Zeus' Big Announcement

**AN: Hey everyone, so there will be some chapters that I will delay posting just for added effect. Why? You ask. Well because there is no point in having a cliff hanger if I post the next chapter really soon. It kind of nulls the supposed effect cliff hangers make. So yea, with that out of the way, I would just like to say that after this story is finished I would like to make a story of another pairing. Preferably it being Percy with either Clarisse, Zoe, or Hestia, I'll let you decide, but don't worry we aren't even close to being done with this fanfic. Also I don't own PJO or HOO or any characters from the series, those rights belong to Rick Riordan. I do however own the plot and the OCs. So with that, I implore you to enjoy the chapter :)**

 **(Michigan, Percy POV)**

We had made it to Michigan when Clarisse snapped. "That's it! I've had enough of being attacked while I'm sleeping!" She shouted this time directing it at Thalia, who was supposed to be on watch. "I said sorry, how was I supposed to know that they would send a decoy so that while I was killing the monster they would attack you!" Thalia yelled back. I sighed. It was like this every morning. Either I forgot to do something they told me, like 'I don't care, wake Thalia and put her on watch.' And when I do I get blasted by a bolt of lightning, then she yells at me for being an idiot, which wakes Clarisse up, who starts yelling at me screaming, 'you can't do one simple thing!' And then they fight. Hence I don't get a lot of sleep, so I offer to do the entire watch just to keep then happy.

We were walking along, nearing Detroit, when I felt my body able to take no more and collapsed. They turned to me, worry in their eyes. "Percy! If you die I'm going to shove my spear up your sensitive male organs!" Clarisse said but I saw the genuine worry on her face. I looked at them. "I just need some sleep," I moaned quietly. They looked at me funny.

"If you were so tired then why'd you take on the whole watch," Thalia said softly. "You guys kept fighting when I woke one of you up," I groaned as I felt my eyelids grow heavy. "Ugh, you're such a seaweed brain," Thalia huffed before grabbing her coat, bundling it up and propping it under my head like a makeshift pillow. They sat down contentedly, Clarisse' hand on my shoulder. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for putting up with us," she said planting a kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blush before drifting off to a sleep not plagued by dreams.

When I came too I saw Thalia watching the forest, and Clarisse's head on my chest. When Thalia saw I was awake she motioned to Clarisse, and did a violent pushing motion. I realized what she was saying and my eyes widened. I shook my head violently. If I pushed Clarisse's head off she would kill me. Thalia just sighed, going back to watching the surrounding area.

I lay there, watching Clarisse sleep peacefully. She looked so serene when she was sleeping. While I was watching her sleep her eyes flew open, and realizing where she was, she immediately got up. I was expecting a slap or punch or spear to the gut, but she just looked at me with an expression I couldn't read, and got up.

"C'mon, let's get a move on," she growled menacingly, as if daring Thalia to bring up what just happened. Thalia just smiled, then continued walking. I got up, rushing to Thalia, and gave her the coat back.

 **(Olympus, Artemis POV)**

The meeting was going well, but the next words that left Zeus' mouth chilled me to the bone.

After he said it, everyone looked stunned. "No way," Apollo was the first to speak up. "I love Percy, we all do, you can't do that to him!" He yelled. Zeus calmly reached over and grabbed his master bolt. "I said," Zeus growled, "I will not change my mind," he said coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Apollo looked ready to fight more, but before he got incinerated, I spoke up.

"Very well, but if it becomes a problem for my hunters I will end it," I spat acidly. Poseidon growled, angry at Zeus, but angry with me as well. "If anything happens, I will upheave Olympus if I have to, and will slaughter all your hunters, I swear it on the Styx" he growled menacingly as thunder rumbled and Olympus shook.

My eyes widened at his threat. I nodded curtly, knowing that Poseidon never made empty threats, but he was serious this time. He just swore to tear down Olympus after all. I just hoped this wouldn't be a recipe for disaster.

I flashed to the hunt to see Phoebe sparring with...Madeline? I walked over to them and tapped Phoebe on the shoulder. "Phoebe, what is Madeline doing here, I thought she was at camp half-blood?" I asked, surprised that she was here but also glad. Maybe she would join the hunt.

"She decided she didn't like it at camp and wanted to join us," she replied with a smirk, confirming my thoughts. I smiled. I walked over to Madeline and had her repeat the oath after making sure she knew what she was about to do.

"I'm glad, I don't trust males at all. My step dad abused me, and touched me in places," she began as she ducked her head in shame. "My mom died so I was forced to stay with him, but I ran away eventually," she finished her story as I looked at her with sympathetic eyes. I knew she was a virgin still, being the goddess of virginity I could tell, but what that man did was inexcusable.

"Then the boys at camp half-blood began saying I was weak and useless, and the girls called me ugly and pathetic. I don't know why, I never did anything to them," she finished as she began to cry, relieving the painful memories she had. I guessed with a good amount of certainty that they were jealous or spiteful because she was related to Percy or could be just as powerful. Petty, I know.

She recited the oath and began to glow silver, as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Welcome home, sister" I said, grinning as she broke into a smile and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

After that I gathered the hunters and told them, from the beginning, about how I noticed Percy in the Roman camp, which I had to explain to them and make sure they kept quiet about it. Then about how Thalia was with him and a camper from camp half-blood too. I explained the dreams they had, and then Madeline asked a question.

"How do you know all this?" She asked. I took a deep breath, and everyone expected another long story. "We IMed Thalia," I said as they all broke out laughing at the one simple answer I gave them tonight.

"So we're going to meet Percy at some point, right?" Madeline asked, except it was more of a statement than a question. I realized that she was going to meet her brother for the first time. Although she wasn't that excited, probably because he was a male. Well, he would definitely show her, and all the hunters, that he was different from the rest.

 **(Camp half-blood, Grover POV)**

I had finally settled down to sleep, and thought about how the campers had been treating Madeline the past few days. She came to me, asking for help, so I directed her towards the general direction of the hunters, which I knew only because of my constant pestering of Dionysus to find her. Which he did, albeit grudgingly, and with a lot of grumbling.

As I drifted off, I found myself in an ocean, with an entity made of swirling water, and striking silver eyes. Not to mention he was huge, bigger than even Typhon. I knew this would be one hell of a dream, because I could feel Pontus' strength rolling off of him.

 **(Pennsylvania, Clarisse POV)**

I blushed again, remembering how I had fallen asleep on Percy's chest. He looked at me from across the camp fire. His eyes were holding a strange emotion, one that I saw on his face frequently when he was with Annabeth.

Thalia went to sleep immediately, being the one that had remained awake for the longest time since our mishap in Michigan.

I walked over to Percy. I was not in control of myself when I crawled on top of him. "Um, Clarisse?" He questioned as I leaned down and kissed him softly. He was shocked of course, but after a few moments his arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me in closer.

I kissed his neck, slowly going down when I heard someone clear their throat. My head snapped up to find Thalia looking over us, a bemused expression on her face. I blushed, my head sinking into Percy's chest once more. "Fine, I'll be on watch, you two lovebirds can go to sleep," she said with a sweet smile.

I looked at Percy to see him blushing furiously. I smiled, kissed him one more time, and settled down comfortably on his chest. **(I know I said there would be no more romance other than pertemis, but I couldn't resist)**

 **(New York,** **Percy POV)**

We finally made it to home sweet home. After another hour of travel we arrived at camp half-blood. I was about to step over the boundary when an arrow imbedded itself into a tree just inches from my head. I noticed it was silver, but nevertheless I turned and uncapped Riptide and whirled around, only to find Artemis and the hunt looking a little too innocent.

I walked over to Artemis and began to bow. she simply placed her hand on me and we disappeared in a flash of silver. I noticed me and the hunters along with Clarisse were teleported to a small clearing.

"Percy, Zeus has declared something rather big involving you," Artemis began.

 **AN: sorry everyone, but the cliffie continues. I know. I'm a horrible person, not only did I still not reveal what happens, but the chapter is short as well. Without any fighting scenes, it was a filler with a little bit of fluff. Not to mention Grover is visited by Pontus. What will go down there, no one knows. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, review, if you didn't, review, all that good stuff. See you next time on Yugioh Zexal! Okay I need to stop :(**


	8. Champion of the Underworld

**AN: Okay, so I was asked a question by somebody who has been here since the very beginning** **, but before I answer it I would like to commend both** ** _Chomper32_ and _Death Fury_ on their bravery for sticking by this fanfic even though its not even close to being the best. So Chomper32 asked how long I plan to make this story. And honestly, I have absolutely no idea. None. I plan to write this story until I reach the ending I want. You see when I start a story, I find that I like to plan out my climax and ending. Everything else I make up as I go. So yeah, without further ado, enjoy the chapter as the cliff hanger will finally end :) **

**(Unknown, Unknown POV)**

"So Percy has now become the hunter of the moon?? What does that even mean?" A silky voice asked as her subordinate shrugged. "Find out, sleep with Zeus himself if you need to, just get the information," she commanded, her voice ringing sharply, her mind going back to her plans of revenge as the servant rushed to complete the orders.

Suddenly the door burst open as her servant rushed back in, worry in her eyes. "My lady, there is an army of...of ice monsters outside!" She said, as even she found that hard to believe. "Very well, gather the soldiers, we have to defend our home," she said loftily, as if expecting something like this would happen. I had heard enough. I would inform my lord of what I had learned. The shadows around me swirled into a cloak of darkness that engulfed me, and when they parted, nothing but dust remained in the dark corner I had been in.

 **(Hunters camp, Percy)**

"The hunter of the moon? What does that even mean?" I asked. "It means you will follow the hunt like a shadow," she began. The other hunters glared at me, but a girl with peculiar green eyes was looking at me in wonder.

"So like a guardian?" I asked, which gave me quite the unexpected reaction. "No you fool, the hunt doesn't need a guardian, you have to prepare your weapons and act as a lifeguard should one of my hunters be in danger. You simply shadow travel to a person and shadow travel them away before they get killed." She said scathingly, obviously annoyed by my choice of words.

"One problem. I can't shadow travel," I voiced before she broke out chuckling. "Nor do I expect you to right now. You see we are on our way to a location to meet up with Hades so that he can give you his blessing," she explained. I nodded. "Okay, let's go," I started before a knife found its way near my throat. "You aren't in charge here," she snarled as she began to walk towards her tent.

I sighed. It was going to get difficult to survive around here. I was given a tent and set it up as far away as possible, and went inside to get some well deserved rest. I heard a shout of surprise and a bunch of laughing outside my tent, but decided it didn't matter, all that mattered was sleep.

 **(Hunters Camp, Clarisse)**

I heard all about Percy's new job, and I sighed. He never can catch a break. Suddenly a familiar figure caught my eye, as I noticed Madeline walking towards a tent. I rushed up and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. She yelled in surprise, but when I put her down she turned around and began laughing.

"Clarisse!" She said before tackling _me_ into a hug worthy of a cyclops. 'Karma is a bitch,' I thought chuckling. Then I noticed her wearing the silver clothes customary of the hunters. "Madeline," I started, pouting. "Why did you join the hunters?" I asked.

A dark look settled in her eyes. She began to retell her tale of verbal abuse in the camp. As she was finishing I slammed my fist into a tree that stood next to me. "I'm gonna kill them all," I snarled. At least Grover had helped her though, otherwise I would have strangled him. She put her hand on mine.

"Don't do that, what they did was bad, but they don't deserve _that_ ," she said, a smile gracing her lips as she realized how angry I was. "You're too nice," I said, enveloping her in a hug again.

"I have an idea! Let's go sneak into Percy's tent and introduce you two!" I said proudly. The smile left her lips. "But he's a guy," she started before I stared at her astounded. "As well as your _brother_!" I said as her face settled into one of curiousness.

"Okay, let's go," she said after several moments of thoughtful consideration, before finally giving in to curiosity and tugging me in Percy's direction. We walked up and I began to open it. "Shouldn't we tell him were coming in?" She asked. I smirked, opening the flap completely and saw his unassuming form on the ground. I jumped on top of him, eliciting a groan from him. He opened his eyes and saw me on top of him. He smiled. "Hey Clarisse," he said, before he saw Madeline.

"And um...you are?" He asked. Madeline was inspecting every inch of her fabled brother for over a minute. Percy was beginning to get nervous, before she opened her mouth. "Madeline, your sister," she said as Percy's jaw dropped. "Dad had another kid? That's great!" Percy said, rushing to her and hugging her. "I've wanted a sibling for some time now!" He said with excitement. He was like a two year old, bubbling with excitement.

Madeline smiled, returning the hug after a few moments of shock. They decided to take a walk through the woods to catch up on each other, to which I told them it was a great idea. They were just about to leave when I put my hands on his cheek and pulled him towards me, kissing him softly.

He blushed when he noticed Madeline staring at us in complete shock. "Oops, I think we traumatized your sister," I whispered to him before getting out of the tent and heading to mine. I saw them leave the tent and head for the woods.

 **(Arizona, Artemis POV)**

I was standing there watching Hades appear in a vortex of shadows. He beckoned to Percy and in a minute finished with the blessing. He then surprised everyone present by laughing at something Percy said and hugging the boy. 'Yet again, he manages to surprise everyone, he is quite the unique person,' I thought, as I remembered how he managed to melt through Madeline's anti male facade seconds after meeting her, and ever since then she could be seen around him almost all the time.

He then turned back after bidding the god of the underworld farewell. "Well, now that you have Hades' blessing you can do your job. Once you master shadow traveling, that is, with me," I said, smirking as a look of horror descended on his face. 'Oh this will be fun,' I thought after telling Thalia to watch over the hunt and flashing Percy and myself to a secluded spot.

"Now, I want you to stand right here, and shadow travel over there," I said pointing st a spot five meters away. He nodded, closed his eyes in concentration, and melted into the shadows. 'Huh, he got that pretty fast,' I thought as I saw a shadow of a flailing person right next to me. I looked up and saw him right on top of me. "Oh shi-" I began as he landed on me. We tumbled to the ground, and I quickly untangled myself.

I waited for him to get up, and after he stumbled up I slapped him so hard he fell back down. He groaned, dazed. After getting up again, I smirked. "I think you are the only person in history who shadow traveled fifty feet into the air, not to mention you also landed on a goddess," I finished as he groaned at his luck.

"Let's try again, shall we?" I asked as he got up. He went back to his spot and closed his eyes again. He disappeared in the shadows, and again I saw a shadow of someone flailing right next to me. I quickly looked up, but saw no one. I looked back down as suddenly the ground I was standing on erupted. I flew back several feet and landed on my rear.

"Percyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed as I heard him gulp. "Now how in the _hell_ does one manage to shadow travel _into_ the ground," I yelled angrily. He shrugged. I sighed, before pulling him up and shoving him to his place again. "If anything happens to me again I will cut every finger you have off and feed them to my wolves," I growled menacingly, his face visibly paling.

I reached into my waist to pull out a knife, getting myself mentally prepared to cut his fingers off. He closed his eyes and this time the shadows slowly swallowed him up. When the shadows covered half his body I heard screaming as I turned around and saw half his body lying on the ground, his other half five meters away screaming bloody murder.

I face palmed. "You're such an idiot!" I growled before going to his lower body and began pushing it back into the swirl of shadows and reconnecting his body. He fell on the ground, panting. 'This will be a looong day,' I thought as I pulled him back up.

 **(Hunters Camp, Thalia)**

I saw Artemis flash back with Percy after five hours of practicing and noticed an exasperated look on her face. I smiled. Of course Percy could get even someone as stubborn as Artemis to give up on him.

She stormed past me and into her tent. I turned to Percy. "What did you do?" I asked as he looked at me sheepishly. "I only shadow traveled into her three times," he answered as I busted out laughing. It took me an entire five minutes before I calmed down. Then I imagined Artemis' reaction and was thrust into a another fit of laughter. "Its not funny, I almost lost my head," he said as his comment only further increased my laughter.

"Aww, its okay, you'll get there one day," Clarisse said as she walked over and kissed the now disheartened Percy. Deciding it was getting too disgusting for me, I got up and went to laugh somewhere else. Pretty soon every hunter knew of Percy's major accomplishment.

"Fifty feet in the air," I said before chuckling again. It was definitely going to get much more interesting with Percy around.

I walked over to a large hill and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place, and just as I was about to turn back I saw a silver flash that I remembered seeing back at Camp Jupiter.

I pulled out my spear and cautiously crept towards where I had seen the flash. I hid behind a tree and uncovered a horde of ice monsters. They were just like the ones me, Percy, and Clarisse fought when we were traveling.

I rushed back towards the camp as quietly as I could. I was just about to reach the camp when a figure stepped in front of me. It was radiating power hundreds of times greater than the Hydrocine we fought.

Half of its face was solid ice, the other half was a vortex of swirling water. Its eyes were that of a humans, or gods, as was probably the case. It looked to be feminine, with a heap of watery hair.

Her eyes were a striking silver, and she was pointing a bow that was made of intricately chiseled ice. Mist surrounded the bow, an arrow made of ice with a watery silver as the tip.

No sooner had I pulled out my shield when an arrow imbedded itself in my shoulder. Pain flashed through my mind as my vision faded.

 **AN: OK so i didn't want to have another guardian of the hunt story because there are plenty of those already. About my next fanfic, I've already got the plot down and I'm really happy with it, its not something you'll see everyday, and I've decided to make it a Perzoe fanfic, although if you guys really want another pairing I'll do it, it just can't be an Olympian, because it would not go well with my plot. Its called Veil of Shadows. Now we have an unknown company of people led by a mysterious female who wants revenge, and a strange person who can melt in shadows. Is it shadow travel, or something much more unique and powerful? That's all for today and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	9. Ancient Fury

**AN: Hey guys I will keep this short because lately my ANs have been pretty long. I just wanted to say thank you for the continued support on this fanfic I certainly wasn't expecting it, I love you all, and with that, have a great day and enjoy :)**

 **(Hunters Camp, Percy POV)**

I stepped into Artemis' tent and saw her fidgeting nervously. When I got in she looked up, anger and relief on her face. "Where have you been!?" she reprimanded and before I got to answer that I had come to her tent barely a minute after she called me, she waved her hand, dismissing my excuse before I even managed to utter a syllable. "Never mind, I need you to find Thalia, she is missing and I must go to an emergency meeting that Zeus called just now," she said before shooing me out of her tent and disappearing in a bright silver flash.

I stepped out and began to trudge towards the hill in which I saw her going to last. I had just crested the hill when I saw a blurry object zoom towards me. It was going to fast for me to dodge, and whatever it was it would be impossible to deflect with a sword, but an idea popped into my mind as I remembered the training I did with Artemis. I closed my eyes and hoped to Hades this would work.

I felt the shadows begin to swirl around me as the familiar darkness settled in, and I felt them tugging and pulling me in all sorts of directions. After a split second I managed to overpower them. I reached into the darkness and felt myself get lost in the shadows and reappeared a few feet to the right, just in time too, as the object imbedded itself into a tree and blew a five inch hole into it.

I was able to notice that it was an arrow, before I heard a twang and I dropped to the ground as another arrow rushed above me, blowing another hole in another tree.

I got up and pulled out my silver blade. I noticed that the arrows were peculiarly made of ice with an Oceanic silver tip. I looked back at the direction from whence the arrows came.

What I saw rattled me with fear. A figure made of ice and swirling water with blazing silver eyes dressed in watery silver armor was standing in front of a horde of ice monsters. The armor covered its torso and shoulders, but the arms and legs were left unguarded. It was holding a bow that had been painstakingly carved with beautiful depictions of the sea and power of the ocean.

I noticed a strange mist was emanating from the bow, and only then did I sense the power coming off the woman. She was so strong her strength was palpable. I gulped, taking a step back and readying my blade.

The monsters began to howl and charge, but the woman raised her hand and they all stopped. She turned to me, before raising the bow once more.

The figure drew back the bow string and an arrow manifested in position, aiming right at my heart. She let the arrow fly as I raised my sword, just barely blocking its path. A small explosion sounded as I was blown back by the force of the arrow.

I landed several feet away, my sword skidding to a halt near her feet. I saw her pull back again, but this time I was ready. I pulled out my trusty pen and uncapped it, releasing Riptide and flung myself to the side, an arrow flying past me. I charged at her, but she drew the bow calmly, before firing again. I deflected the arrow by tilting my sword at an angle so it would ricochet off the bronze blade and into a nearby tree.

'Poor trees,' I thought as I reached the icy woman. She raised her hand to the sky and the watery hand detached itself and wrapped itself around my leg, before freezing my leg to the ground.

She then slowly bent down and picked up my silver blade that was at her feet. She got up, looking at me with the first emotion she had shown since the very beginning, a sneer manifested as she swung the blade at my head.

I brought up Riptide so that it was slightly diagonal, her blade hit the flat of my blade and slid down quickly, stopping only when it pounded into the ice, smashing the ice that kept me stuck into pieces.

I broke free of the few remaining shards and swung my celestial bronze blade at her shoulder, which managed to connect but the silver armor she wore deflected the blow.

I growled, before tackling her to the ground and began to wrestle the blade from her. Big mistake. She easily overpowered me, then smashed the hilt into my nose, and I heard a crack as agonizing pain shot through my skull.

I got up shakily and saw her holding her bow again, an arrow drawn and pointing at my head. I gave up all hope, knowing that I would not be able to raise my blade in time, not in this weakened state.

The arrow began to fly when a crackling spear intercepted it head on. Spear and arrow met, and with a deafening explosion the arrow shattered the spear, before falling two feet short of me and burying itself in the ground. Clarisse's spear, I noticed after seeing the red electricity. I then heard shouts of alarm as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Percy are you Ok?" Clarisse asked, worry in her eyes. I nodded my head, still recovering from the shock. She noticed my nose and chuckled. "Damn, they got you good," she said, reaching in her bag and handing me a square of ambrosia and a bottle of water.

I put the square in my mouth and raised the water and had it begin to heal my nose. Unfortunately, I couldn't heal a completely broken nose with water just like that. I had fixed the most painful parts, but the pain was still there, albeit dull.

I stood up, feeling Riptide in my pocket. I uncapped it and began to walk cautiously towards the woman. The hunters had begun attacking the ice monsters, only to have their arrows bounce off harmlessly. If that continued they would all be slaughtered.

"Go inform the hunters of how to kill those things," I said getting in position to deflect an arrow or blade sent my way.

She looked at me with worry. "I can't leave you here alone," she said, but I glared at her. "The hunters will die," I spat acidly as hurt flashed across her eyes at my tone. She composed herself and began running towards the hunters screaming, "Shoot at the eyes!"

I smiled, turning back to the woman that was now running at me with the silver blade. I anticipated her blow and our blades met in a flash of sparks. She slashed at my chest and I jumped back, before stabbing at her arm. My blade connected, but did not penetrate the ice at all. Not even a scratch was left.

With a flick of her wrist she disarmed me, my blade flying through the air and managing to impale a monster in the eye, melting it. She then began to walk towards me, as I took several steps backward, before backing myself into a tree.

She had reached me and was about to impale me when I saw Clarisse running up behind her stealthily. As she was advancing she noticed mist rising from the ground near her.

She bent down and picked up the bow, the mist bow swirling across her body. She pulled back the string, and I bent my knees quickly so that I was in crouching position. The arrow was released just as the figure slammed the blade to where I has just been standing.

The arrow hit her and she was thrown face first into the tree. I managed to excavated myself and found an arrow imbedded into her back. I looked and saw it wasn't the arrow, but the tip that was in her back.

She stood up, her hand melting in water and going to the arrow, before pulling it out. Then the hand reattached itself and solidifying. A blur of motion was the only thing one could describe her with as she rushed at Clarisse. I thrust Riptide to my right, because she would have to pass me to get to Clarisse, and was rewarded when she fell to the side, knocked off balance by my unexpected blow.

Clarisse drew and fired, this time impaling her in the shoulder. The woman growled, before rising quickly and slashing at me. I parried, before jabbing my blade at her hand. My blade lodged itself in the small space between her hand and sword. The sword flew from her hand and landed at the feet of Madeline, who was backed into a boulder by a monster near us.

She quickly grabbed the blade and shoved it deep into the dracaena's eye. It melted and she looked at me with relief. I smiled, although I had no control over the blades landing. She looked at the woman and slowly crept behind her. I distracted the ice being by slashing at her face. She brought up her arm and took the blow, the blade barely digging into her icy skin. Her eyes widened as a silver blade ripped through her chest, Madeline behind her grinning from ear to ear.

Madeline's grin faded as the woman whirled around and slammed her fist in my sisters face. She reached behind her and wrenched the blade from her back.

She turned to the monsters, Ichor pouring from her wound. She raised her hand, and three monsters melted immediately, the water flying to her wound and freezing over.

Fortunately, she couldn't do anything about the hole in her armor, but unfortunately she didn't need to as her skin would be able to withstand a blow from most blades.

I looked at the hole in her armor in awe. How Madeline managed to make a hole in Oceanic silver armor I had no idea. But I couldn't think about that now, my sister was in danger.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clarisse throwing the bow down in rage, holding one of the manifested arrows in her clenched fist. She rushed at the woman, and repeatedly stabbed her in the neck.

After getting stabbed several times she shrieked in rage and whirled around, grabbing the arrow with her icy hand and crumbling it to pieces.

She punched Clarisse hard, which knocked her back several feet before landing on the ground with a permeating thud. She walked over to the daughter of Ares and picked her up, throwing her into a boulder.

I picked up the bow and shot her in the back. She turned around quickly, and I prayed to Artemis and Apollo and whatever other deity of archery there was, and released the string.

By some miracle, or the blessing of the gods and goddesses, I struck her in the eye. She howled, Ichor pouring out of her like an overflowing beaker.

Then I felt an overwhelming power. "Help us my lord!" I heard in my mind, recognizing the sound of fish. I suddenly realized that the woman was fighting against my power over water over a small lake that was nearby.

I didn't know it was there, but it had automatically latched on to my power because I was the first controller of water in the vicinity when we came to make camp. Well, other than my sister, but I was stronger than her.

I felt my gut wrench when the water was wrestled out of my control. The water descended upon us as she began to heal herself. I knew there was no way I'd be able to take back control of the water.

 **(Hunter's Camp, Artemis POV)**

I flashed to camp and saw that there was no one. I then noticed there were the shouts and roars and the usual mayhem you hear in battles somewhere beyond the hill I told Percy to go to. Knowing full well that between Thalia and Percy anything could happen, I knew they were connected.

I rushed over and began to probe the area with my senses as began to climb the hill. I froze immediately, sensing something I haven't felt for centuries. I checked again, and knew without a shadow of a doubt I was right.

The feeling I now felt was one I had only felt around my roman counterpart, but it was slightly warped. It felt mostly the same but something was off from her aura. For one she was radiating insane amounts of power. I felt a headache form. 'Of course something like this would happen when I'm gone, I was only gone ONE HOUR!' I thought as rage collected in my mind.

 **AN: There you go, chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed, and just wanted to say that the Romans are not done in this fanfic, that they are only just beginning to become a main part of this story. Now, all of Olympus is in danger. Mwahahahaha. As always have a good day and thank you for reading ;)**


	10. The Moon's Shadow

**AN: Hello everyone I would like to start off by saying that I will be answering your questions on my ANs, so I will answer NoodleNinja225. In this story yes, Annabeth and Percy were dating before she died, they had started dating somewhere around the end of Titans Curse. Remember, if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them, either PM me or review and I will answer. So with that have a great day and enjoy :)**

 **(Hunter's Camp, Artemis POV)**

I quickly climbed the hill and saw the hunters being slaughtered by ice monsters, and Percy, Clarisse, and Madeline fighting a half water half ice bodied woman with silver armor. One look at her and I knew she was the being with immense power.

I rushed to their aid, marvelling at the fact that they were still alive. I arrived and she spun towards me, sensing my presence. She stretched out her hand, and a mist covered bow flew to her hand from the ground. I looked at the bow and marveled at its intricate details, but shook myself out of it. I couldn't get distracted, one wrong move and I could end a prisoner to Pontus. The silver eyed being drew back and an arrow manifested in place. She aimed at me with relish, and I saw the malice in her eyes. Taking care to impale me in the chest, she released the arrow.

I saw the shaft hurting towards me, and before it reached me I leapt to the side. It flew past me harmlessly. Well, as harmless as an arrow that causes holes fifteen times bigger than itself in the ground. I rushed at her and slashed a hunting knife into her face. My blade stopped when it reached her cheek, barely penetrating the ice.

I felt my eyes widen as she smirked, before slamming me in the gut. I landed on my back as pain erupted within me. Walking over to me, she placed a small silver capsule in my hand. She then turned and began to deal with Percy, who was stabbing at her. Before I could do anything I felt the capsule grow hot, and then with a sharp crack I saw chains whip around me.

In seconds I was trapped in a tight net of Oceanic silver chains. The woman smiled triumphantly and began to drag me away, leaving the monsters and everyone else behind.

I looked on in my captured state to see Percy rush at the woman. Upon reaching her he slashed her hand with a silver blade that seemed to ripple, like dropping a stone in a lake, which resulted in her screaming in rage. He savagely slashed at her repeatedly, turning her into a sloppy disgusting mess of ice, water, and Ichor.

I turned my head around and saw Clarisse begin to run towards me, trying to remain unnoticed. When she reached me she grabbed the chains and began to pull me to a boulder, where she tried to put me out of sight. Then she began to fuss with the chains, but there was no way she could do anything. I felt the chains absorbing my power and I began to panic. I thrashed and pushed, but the chains only wove themselves around me tighter.

Turning back to the fight for a second showed me that she had healed herself with water and was kicking the crap out of Percy. I turning back to Clarisse I hissed, "How do we get out of here?"

A disgruntled Percy flew by me in a blur, before slamming into the ground, coughing up blood. I turned and saw the ice woman advancing towards me with pure hatred in her familiar silver eyes.

She had just placed her hand on the net that held me when three silver prongs ripped through her chest and armor. She gurgled, Ichor dripping out of her mouth. A look of shock covering her face. She fell to her knees, entering a coughing spasm as the prongs were ripped out of her chest. She tried to call the water to her so that she could heal herself, but to no avail, it wouldn't obey her, seemingly as if somebody had gained control of the water.

I looked at Percy in shock, finally seeing his weapon completely when the woman fell to the ground face first. Without her, nothing was obscuring my vision of the grand weapon.

It was an Oceanic silver trident. Its handle was celestial bronze, and was chiseled with cryptic words in ancient Greek, something about the ocean's wrath. Deciding it wasn't worth the bother, I looked at the silver part. It had depictions of a giant behemoth with glowing deep blue eyes rising from the ocean carved small so that it fit on each prong. Assuming it was Pontus, I turned to Percy, mouth gaping.

"Where did you get that weapon?" I asked, still in shock. He shrugged, looking at it as it began glow a soft blue. In a flash of a darker blue color it dissolved into water, before falling to the ground.

"I don't know, it just appeared in my hand the same way it disappeared, except in reverse order," he said, looking at the woman. "Percy, that's great and all, but how am I supposed to get out now that your weapon isn't here?" I snarled.

"Oh, right," he said before searching the ground for a silver blade. After several minutes of searching he picked up the blade that was by now coated with tons of Ichor. He turned to me and slashed at my net with it. It took him a few tries but he managed to break several links in the chain. I crawled out of the net and flung it away from me.

After crawling out I turned to the woman. I crouched down and picked her head up off the ground. I noticed that the ice was melting away to reveal skin. The watery part of her body had long since frozen and was dissipating in the same way.

After several minutes the ice was mostly gone from her face. I looked at her cold silver eyes and saw warmth returning to them. Little by little I saw her face transform into that of someone I knew dearly.

With a sudden scream, she began to glow white, before disappearing from my arms. Startled, I fell to the ground. I noticed that they were all put off by the scream as well. Clarisse approached me carefully. "My lady, who was that?" She asked, seeing recognition in my eyes.

"No one important," I answered swifty, before standing up. I dusted myself off and pushed back the memory of her pained silver eyes.

I turned to see Percy looking at me, his face filled with anger. He growled, "What do you mean no one important?" he started as I felt him getting angry. "She almost killed us all! And you clearly know her!" He exploded, the days events finally caught up to him, and he was furious.

As much as I sympathized with him, I would not tolerate being yelled at, especially by a male.

 **(Hunter's camp, Percy POV)**

I realized what I had done a second after saying it. Clarisse was looking at me like she was at a funeral, which in a few seconds she probably would be.

I saw Artemis' eyes flash dangerously, and she marched up to me. I flinched under her murderous gaze. The next thing I saw was her hand as a blur as a sharp stinging rang through my cheek. I felt it reddening, and she scowled, as I dropped my gaze, not daring to look at her.

"It seems I have gotten far too friendly with you, Perseus Jackson. I will let it slide this time in light of the recent events, but be warned, I will not tolerate that again. The next time anything like it happens, you will wish Hades takes your soul when I finish with you," she said as she turned to the hunters.

After a few moments I looked up and saw the devastation that remained. All the monsters had been killed, but bodies clothed in silver were lying across the battlefield in groups.

I felt dread fill me as I scanned the fallen bodies. I saw Madeline walking towards me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I rushed to her, crushing her in a tight hug. "Madeline I'm so glad you're safe," I said as she smiled. She was about to respond when I was thrown to the side, landing on my arm and groaning on pain. I heard Madeline giggle as I pushed myself up. I turned to my assailant and saw a mob of light brown hair surrounding my sister. 'Clarisse,' came the thought as I walked over to them and pulled Clarisse away.

She turned to me with a look of surprise before I smashed my lips into hers. After a couple seconds she returned the kiss, before pulling apart for air. I looked into her eyes and a feeling that I had felt only twice before washed over me.

The same had happened when I was with Annabeth and Reyna. I felt love towards them, but also a feeling of foreboding, like it would not last. I shook the feeling away and walked with Clarisse and Madeline.

When we got to where Artemis lay, Madeline crouched down and hugged her. I heard sniffling and with a start realized that Artemis was crying.

"Twenty three...twenty three," she repeated between sniffles. Clarisse sat down and rubbed the distressed goddesses back. "Twenty three what?" She asked softly.

"Twenty three...dead," she answered as her voice cracked. I looked at her sadly, knowing full well how painful it can be when the people you love and care about die.

I turned around and began to walk toward camp. I couldn't stay here, I would go clean up. "And where do you think you are going, Perseus?" I heard a harsh voice. I whirled around and found myself facing two silver eyes filled with rage.

I gulped, hoping I wouldn't die today. "With all due respect my lady, I don't think it wise to desecrate the deceased maidens with my presence," I answered. She looked at me skeptically, then her eyes slowly shifted to gratefulness and she spun around. She walked over to her hunters to see them properly buried.

I knew my answer made her suspicious, but that really was my reason for leaving, as my mind flashed to the hunter that I had befriended long ago. Zoe Nightshade. I remember her hate for men, and I knew that if the hunters were anything like her, then they would loathe me being there.

When I arrived at the encampment I saw it was in utter chaos, as the hunters had most likely rushed to protect the camp. I was cleaning up bows and arrows scattered around Thalia's tent when it hit me. I went to that hill to find Thalia.

I ran back to the area, and crashed into Artemis as she was saying her last good byes along with the other hunters. She turned to me, shock on her face. The shock slowly melted into fury as she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Thalia. Where's Thalia?" I asked as her eyes widened. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the battleground. "Where was she last?" She asked as all the hunters arrived with worried looks. I looked to the sky and her eyes flashed. "Of course! Apollo!" She exclaimed and began to call the sun god to the area.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright golden flash, and I turned to look, and probably would have been incinerated by the brightness had Artemis not slapped her hand across my eyes.

After the glow died down I heard a sharp wolf whistle. Artemis quickly pulled her hand away and I heard a piercing slap.

"Oww! Sis! What was that for?" The now dazed god asked. She growled, "You dare ask what it was for?! I have told you millions of times, my hunters are off limits!" She finished as she slapped him again for added measure.

"Now, tell me, did you see what took Thalia?" She asked. The sun god smirked. "You mean who, not what. And yes, I did. It was you!" He shouted gleefully. Artemis raised her hand to slap him again when he shouted out. "Wait! I'll stop! But you know her, you recognized her too!" He said as she was preparing to slap him again.

For some reason, she stopped, and lowered her hand. "So it really was her, then? I prayed I was wrong," Artemis said as she sighed. "Do you know where Thalia was taken?" The silver eyed goddess asked dejectedly.

"I only know that she was taken to Pontus, but as to her exact whereabouts, I have no idea," he said with utter seriousness this time. "Sorry sis, but I've got work to do" he said pointing up at the sun. He disappeared in a bright flash of gold.

Artemis turned to us with a ghost white face. Madeline walked up to her tentatively. "My lady, what did he mean by you recognized the woman who attacked us," she asked as Artemis just shook her head weakly.

"Go back to camp and clean up, I want you to find a new place to settle down. Make sure it is in a different state entirely. By then I should be able to come back, I have to inform Olympus," she said as she disappeared in a flash of silver.

 **(Olympus, Hestia POV)**

I was sitting in my usual spot tending the hearth when Artemis flashed to the throne room. She sat on her throne and called to the gods, a calling which even I felt. Which was odd, as they usually left me out of their callings, so as to not bother me.

The Olympians all assembled on their thrones, with Apollo being the last, muttering something about unmanned chariots and the sun.

"Fellow Olympians," Artemis began. "We are in grave danger. We must immediately prepare for a war worse than all the wars we have had combined, for Pontus has recruited gods to be his minions," she said gravely. The gods had slowly been getting more and more wary as she spoke, but when she finished the mood of the room began to turn from bleak to merry.

Soon all the Olympians were roaring in laughter as Artemis looked around flustered. Aphrodite was the first to speak. I could tell she was enjoying the embarrassment of one of her long time enemies greatly.

"Dear Artemis, it seems you have forgotten that we know all about the Hydrocines, and have been preparing for then for quite some time," she said, and I saw her smirk. 'Oh boy,' I thought as she began to speak again.

"Now I knew that leading a loveless life can harm both body and mind, but I never knew it would do this much damage, you poor, poor thing," she stated, happy that the tables had turned and Artemis was the one left flustered at a council meeting.

I sighed, feeling the rage coming a mile away. The first sign was her silver eyes flashing, which only one Olympian heeded, being the wisest of them all. Athena quickly stopped laughing and looked at the rest of the Olympians, trying to warn them.

The next was the two silver hunting knives appearing in her hand, which Apollo and Aphrodite were very familiar with. They both shut up as well.

Finally she snapped. A majestic bow materialized in her hand, one that radiated pure power and was surrounded by a silvery sheen. At the sight of it everyone present gulped, thinking back to the bad experiences they had had with it. For at one point in time almost every one of the Olympians had angered her so greatly that she caused them great pain with her trusty bow.

The only Olympian present who had not been ravaged by the bow was Athena. When the bow disappeared everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Now, as I was saying, we are in trouble. The danger that lies ahead is greater than mere minor gods. I meant real gods. Olympians," she said as everyone held in another fit of laughter.

Only Athena looked composed, and being the careful goddess that she was she decided to ask respectfully. "How can Olympians be working for Pontus? We are all right here." She inquired as she wondered what Artemis would say next. "You all seem to have forgotten that we have other aspects," she started as Athena adopted a look of sheer terror.

"You don't mean...But why...oh dear," she tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. "What do you mean by that, daughter?" Zeus inquired, as possibly only Athena and I had understood what she was saying.

"The Romans you fools! The Roman Olympians!" Athena exclaimed. Then she turned to Artemis. "But why would they want to topple Olympus?" She asked in wonder.

"I believe we should check on camp Jupiter," Artemis said firmly. After a few seconds the gods were looking at a huge valley filled with ruins. The sturdy aqueduct that once stood was sprawled all across the camp, most of the city pulverized into fine dust.

"I believe that our Roman aspects somehow lost a lot of power with the destruction of the camp," Athena said after several minutes of shocked silence. "And that Pontus overpowered our Roman aspects one by one, making them into his minions," Artemis began. "So that together they could take down the strongest of the gods," Athena finished for her.

After a few more minutes of explaining, Zeus asked a question I had been dying to know the answer too. "But how did you know of the fate of our other aspects, Artemis?"

"I fought one of them with the help of my hunters and Percy," she stated as I felt grief enter her voice. "We barely made it out alive," she said as her voice cracked.

"Who did you fight, dear daughter?" Zeus asked softly. Artemis took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "Diane."

A **N: There you have it everyone, chapter 10. Things are getting interesting now, as now the Roman gods have turned. And let's not forget about Percy's trident, or that Thalia is missing. On a side note I have been thinking about a name for the new ice Roman gods, just like how I named the minor gods Hydrocines. I have a name but if you would like to share one of yours then please do, i wouldn't mind, and with that, have a great day ;)**


	11. Revelations of Power

**AN: Hey everyone, so about the name for the roman gods I'm stuck between two good ones. I was thinking of making them the Kaisers, but one name popped up that might be really good too. So the two names I'm thinking on are the Kaisers and Hydropians. If you would rather choose another name just leave a review and I will see. And if you like one of the two I have already leave a review and say which one you would prefer. I just want to say sorry for the longer than usual wait. I had the worst case of writers block. Also, I know I said there would be no other Percy relationship besides Artemis, but I lied, sorry. Don't worry, very soon it will begin. With that out of the way, I beseech thee to have a good day and enjoy :)**

 **(Olympus, Artemis POV)**

The shocked silence permeated the room. Aphrodite was the first to speak. "You fought yourself? Well lucky me then, when I meet Venus we will have a nice chat about who the sexiest celebrity is," she said dreamily.

Zeus growled. "This is no joking matter. Tell us, dear daughter, how did you fare against Diane?" He said turning to me.

I sighed shakily. "I lost," I said simply. Ares began to laugh nervously. "How did you lose if you're right here?" He said continuing to chuckle. "Simple, Percy, Clarisse, Madeline, and I fought her and she kicked our asses. Then she captured me in a net that sprung from a small capsule and the net drained my power. Just as she was about to drag me off to wherever Pontus is, Percy formed a trident that radiated pure power and killed her with it. Or rather impaled her, then she disappeared," I explained as Poseidon looked at me oddly.

"When you say trident-" "Not yours, no, it was one with even more power," I said firmly, recalling the power of the trident. "How is that possible?" He asked, startled.

"I don't know, but it had Pontus engraved on the prongs," I told them, choosing not to mention the words on the handle. Poseidon looked at me strangely, but chose not to voice his thoughts.

After Zeus ordered that we keep our senses primarily focused on sensing our Roman counterparts, and saying that he expected daily updates, we flashed out of the throne room.

I felt the hunter's presence in Ohio, where it was currently midnight, so I directed myself to their general direction.

I arrived at the area where I had sensed my hunters at and appeared inside one of the tents. Unfortunately, I flashed inside Percy's tent and saw him with the daughter of Ares, snuggled together, asleep.

I rolled my eyes and grimaced in disgust as I quietly walked out, oblivious to the pair of sea green eyes watching me leave Percy's tent.

 **(Hunters camp, Percy POV, Morning)**

I awoke to find Clarisse sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I smiled, noticing her serene look as I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her eyes fluttered open, and when she saw me she smiled, before wrapping her hand around my head, pulling me towards her, our lips seemingly having a mind of their own.

After a blissful minute or so we decided to get up and after brushing our teeth and changing into decent clothes we walked out of the tent. As I was walking I saw Artemis looking at me oddly, but decided to ignore it.

As soon as I sat at the long table the hunters had built last night every head turned to me and stared. I was about to ask when someone beat me to it. "What are you all looking at? He saved your sorry asses just a couple hours ago!" Clarisse snarled.

Most of the hunters looked down at their food after a minute, but some continued to glare at me, while a few, like Phoebe, were getting ready to maul me the first chance they could.

After deciding to ignore them I helped myself to some food on the table and when I got everything I wanted I turned around and left, heading for my tent.

I heard footsteps behind me, and thought, 'If it's Phoebe then I'm dead.' I was about to turn around when an arm snaked around my shoulder and I heard her speak. "Why'd you run off like that, they wouldn't dare try to hurt you, especially with me around."

I looked at Clarisse and she laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared of the hunters, Jackson," she said whilst laughing. I just smiled and entered my tent. A moment later she came in too, but with a more serious face.

"Wait are you really that afraid of them?" She asked, slightly miffed. "No, it's just that they don't like males so I like to stay away so I don't bother them," I answered, digging into my cheeseburger. Her face morphed into one of annoyance as she punched me in the shoulder.

"Yea, well they have to get over it, you're staying whether they like it or not, and you should stop caring about everyone's feelings for once," she said firmly. I just shrugged and continued eating.

After finishing, I turned to Clarisse as a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. One glance at her told she felt it too. I quickly got up and left the tent, Clarisse right behind me.

We ran straight to Artemis, who we found lying on the floor, clutching her head. I looked at Phoebe, who was on her knees slowly feeding the silver eyed goddess some ambrosia and nectar.

"What happened?" I said, panic in my voice. Artemis opened her eyes and looked at me. "Dionysus," she gasped, as Phoebe fed her more of the godly food. Phoebe's hand stopped midway, a look of confusion on her face.

"Dionysus? What of him, my lady?" Phoebe asked. Artemis turned her gaze on me, and spoke, "Dionysus." Her head finally sinking to the ground, unconscious.

The hunters had gathered around us several minutes ago, standing there with their jaws dropped as low as possible.

"What are you waiting for fools!? Help Lady Artemis!" Phoebe said, screaming at the hunters. They all mobilized, and managed to get Artemis into the largest tent in the camp.

 **(Olympus, Aphrodite POV)**

I looked longingly at the mirror, staring at the image of Percy, together with the daughter of Ares. I knew their love was young, but it was stronger than most couples. Compared to most others, they were like a blazing bonfire next to small, smoldering candles.

I was watching as they rushed to a fallen Artemis' side. I sighed, feeling like I would never have Percy. I was about to dismiss the image, and give up all hope, when someone opened the door to my room. I looked at the person and after a minute of plotting, I smiled. An idea slowly forming in my head.

I slowly got up and walked over to him, and told him of my plan.

 **(Hunters camp, Clarisse)**

I was sprinting as fast as I could, so that I wouldn't lag behind the hunters. Even so I was in the rear of the group.

My mind flashed to what Artemis had told us when she awoke. "We must hurry, Zeus has tasked us with this mission and we cannot fail, or all of Olympus goes down," she said gravely.

Two minutes later we found ourselves running through the forest at extreme speeds. Percy, on the other hand, was stumbling through the forest and and was far behind us. He had needed to shadow travel to us three times already, something which pleased the hunters greatly.

Artemis was most pleased, because he had mastered shadow traveling without repeating their first and only day of training.

 **(Camp half-blood, Clarisse)**

We had finally made it to camp when Grover trotted up to us, worry riddled on his face, but for some reason not reaching his eyes.

I looked at the campers and saw some playing some volleyball, while others were climbing the lava wall. Most of the campers were participating in a phony capture the flag.

I let myself smile, knowing that we would stay here until we get more information about our mission. Which meant a capture the flag game was due.

I was snapped back to reality when Artemis and the hunters stalked off to their cabin with an over excited Grover. Percy pulled me to the Poseidon cabin, and I felt myself turning red. As we walked towards the cabin, hand in hand, most of the campers looked at us in awe, and afraid to come greet Percy because the first person who had tried to do that was lying on the floor with a broken wrist.

"You didn't have to break his wrist, Clarisse," Percy said with a sympathetic look toward the young boy. I growled. "To bad, they should know better than to take somethong of mine away," I said as he turned red.

We had entered the cabin and when he closed the door, I grabbed him and roughly pushed him into the bed. I leapt on top of him. After several minutes of our lips wrestling each other I sighed in content and put my head on his chest, drifting off to a peaceful sleep. Or so I thought.

I found myself on a beach with Percy, enjoying a carefree day with him. He suddenly grabbed my hand. "Let's go for a swim," he said with a hopeful expression on his face. I relented, letting him pull me to the wide expanse of water.

For some reason, with every step we took towards the ocean, the feeling of dread that had filled my gut deepened. When his foot made contact with the water, he turned to me, his eyes flashing silver.

I recoiled, pulling myself from his grip. He quickly transformed, turning onto a watery being with alluring silver eyes. He suddenly began to grow to the size of the gods. Then he passed them, growing to the size of a mountain. He grew yet bigger, reaching an astonishing size, a colossal being of swirling water.

I noticed the waves of the ocean rising higher and higher, and realized with a start that the entire body of water was rising. Soon it was floating high above the ground, making a giant ring around where his chest should be.

He turned his massive head towards me and pierced me with his silver eyes. "Clarisse, I haven't properly thanked you," he rumbled. I felt completely confused. I had heard enough from Percy to know that this was Pontus. "What do you mean?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Why, you saved Percy when I asked you to," he said, his watery face morphing into a smile. Suddenly I remembered the dream I had, and the deep rumbling voice that matched the Primordial's now in front of me.

"It was you!" I exploded. "But why!?" I screamed. "Why would you want to save Percy!?" Although I was glad he did, it was not good that the enemy wanted him alive. Usually it was the other way around.

"I need Percy alive. He has the potential to wield great power. You see, his parentage is unique. He now has the blood of all the big three coursing through him. The son of Poseidon. The son of Sally Jackson, who is the descendant of the original Perseus, son of Zeus. That gives him the blood of two of the big three." He spoke, as I learned of why Percy was always the center of everything that happened. It would also explain why Sally was so adept at seeing through the mist.

"But how does he have Hades' blood?" I croaked, my throat turning dry, as I was stared down by the powerful being that could probably kill me even through a dream.

"In order for you to comprehend that you need to understand how blessings work. When Percy was blessed, the power of Hades infused with his blood," He explained, as I began to appreciate Percy's power with every passing second.

"When it comes to immortals, blood is much more important than one would think. It wields the core of our power, because it was the Ichor that was floating in the void that Chaos used to create us Primordials" he rumbled. "So that means that Percy has Ichor in him, although it is pooled in certain parts."

"His gut, where he feels the most powerful connection to water, for whatever reason. "His heart, so that he can survive with all that power of his, and his mind, because it is drawn to the Greek mindset. All of that gives him potential like no other," he finished, my eyes wide, a newfound respect for Percy.

"Wait, why tell me all this?" I questioned, while worry gnawed at me. How he knew this much about Percy, I had no idea. He smiled, his eyes flashing. "All in due time, but be warned, if you tell anyone, I will drag you back here and kill you painfully," he said, as the water circling him rushed back and filled the now dry area once again.

His body began to rapidly dissolve into the ocean, and when most of it was gone, he spoke his last words. "Farewell, Clarisse," he said, before disappearing completely.

 **AN: Okay, so I forgot to mention that Percy loses his Achilles curse when entering the Roman camp. Now that I have brought Aphrodite into the throng of events, things will finally start to lean towards the Pertemis side of the story. Pontus definitly loves entering dreams, and it is finally revealed why Percy is so super special awesome. Also, I just want to say, I LOVE Pontus. Don't know why, I just do. So with that, have a good a day and review! cuz I like reviews. Bye ;)**


	12. The Rise of Eternity

**AN: Hey everyone, so I've decided. The Roman ice gods will be called the Kaisers. And now that things are unraveling, the pertemis shall begin. Unfortunately that means perisse has to end, and I have grown to like it. But oh well. And I'm not going to kill Clarisse cuz that's how all of Percy's relationships so far have ended. No, I've got something special in mind for her. With that, have a great day and enjoy :)**

( **Unknown, Unknown POV)**

I let a feral smile grace my lips, as I stared at the image of a young boy in front of me. I would never have believed that Perseus Jackson would be both good looking and powerful.

Capturing him would be the most fun I had had for a decade at least. "Quickly, locate him," I ordered my best tracker, as I turned to the god. "I want you to find Pontus," I said as he whimpered. "Please, Lady H-" "I told you what to do," I snarled at him as fear over took his eyes. 'Hmph, he calls himself a god,' I thought.

 **(Camp half-blood, Percy POV)**

The blade Kronos was wielding cut through another camper as another pang rang through my heart.

He turned to me, his eyes a storm of gold and silver. "Perseus Jackson! Here we are yet again! It seems I'm not done with Olympus just yet!" He shouted gleefully.

He quickly advanced on me, swinging his blade. I raised my sword to block, but he sliced right through it. The blade kept coming, and after a brief moment of pain I fell down, watching as camp was destroyed, and the people I cared about slain. I felt my soul descending into the underworld, and darkness envelop me.

I woke with a start, causing Clarisse to yelp. She was leaning over me trying to wake me up, and was now glaring at me murderously.

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry." After getting up I went to get prepared for the customary capture the flag game.

As we were standing there, listening to Grover list off the rules for the game, I couldn't shake the bad feeling in my gut. That dream kept following me, my thoughts returning to it every chance I could. Something told me it was a dream that had been deliberately given to me.

Artemis ordered that I play for them, to the outrage of the hunters and campers alike. I personally didn't mind, and wanted to get back at the campers for the way they treated my sister.

I heard Clarisse mutter something about a Craig, but before I could ask her I saw Artemis walk towards me. I bowed as she neared, but she grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up.

"No need for that Perseus, I simply wanted to inform you that during the game you shall be with me, so that I may train you with a bow, because from what I've seen, you're a disaster," she spoke, a smirk gracing her lips.

I blushed furiously, and as much as I wanted to say it was because of the goddess of archery saying I sucked so bad that she herself needed to help me, I knew it also had to do with the tingling sensation on my shoulder where her hand was.

I numbly nodded my head, and she left with a smile that lingered in my memory. I shook my head and walked over to Clarisse, who was having a heated conversation with Chris Rodriguez.

As soon as she saw me walking up to them she cut him off and stormed off to the Ares cabin to polish up her spear. I walked up to Chris and was about to say something but he just glared at me resentfully and walked off fuming as well.

I stood there for a few minutes, confused, when Artemis walked up to me a second time, this time a hint if worry on her face.

( **Camp half-blood, Artemis POV)**

I don't know why, but ever since that battle with Diane I seemed to like Percy more, maybe it was because one really learns to appreciate people when in the throng of battle, or maybe it was because he had surprised me at most things he has done in the past. Whenever he was faced with a decision, he chose to remain loyal and caring to his friends and even strangers, he had a heart that not many had.

I saw him standing in the middle of camp dumbfounded, and walked up to him, worry etched on my face.

"Hey there, you Ok?" I questioned, to which he looked at me and smiled. "Yea, fine," he answered before walking into his cabin. I was getting more worried, but then shook my head and growled. Kind or not, he was a male and as such had male tendencies.

Telling myself to forget it, I walked to the satyr who was now camp director. When he saw me approaching he adopted a look of admiration, but I could see past his facade and knew he was holding back a look of disgust. Which startled me, as every satyr was practically head over heels for me.

Deciding to not be so self centered, I smiled and began to talk. "Grover, I would like to explain that I will not be participating in the capture the flag game but will be by Percy to help him with archery," I explained, knowing it would be unfair for me to play.

He nodded curtly, before turning around and trotting off. Maybe he had a very competitive spirit, but he didn't strike me as the sort the last time I and seen him.

 **(39,000 feet above New York, Rachel POV)**

I was sitting comfortably in the airplane, knowing that soon I would be in camp half-blood. The flight attendant that was pushing the food cart was standing right next to me, a polite but annoyed expression on her face.

"Excuse me miss, what would you like to drink?" she asked for the fifth time. I snapped out of my daze, pushing my thoughts of a young son of Hades out of my head.

I shook my head, I did not feel like drinking. "No thank you ma'am, I'm good," I replied, as she rolled her eyes and began to push the cart towards the now agitated people behind me.

I finally was in the perfect position, my consciousness fading, when I felt an itch in my throat. I coughed, and out came some green mist.

It dissipated quickly, but my drooping eyes flew wide open. 'Not now!' I thought, as I felt the power of the oracle surging through me.

I had a vision of what was to come, and quite frankly wish I hadn't. I saw camp half-blood, its serene strawberry fields, and Thalia's pine standing as sturdy as ever.

Looking down, I saw Nico enter his cabin, my heart skipping a beat upon seeing him. I saw him lay down on his bed, and drift off.

My vision turned to a dank cave, where I saw Nico standing with a beautiful woman. They were talking, but I couldn't make out the words. Then she dissipated in a bright golden flash, and suddenly I saw Nico clutch his head, dropping to his knees.

I watched in horror as he screamed, his body slowly disintigrating. I tried to rush towards him, to help him, but to no avail.

My vision came to an abrupt end, as the events I had seen slowly began to rewind. I began to rise back up to my aerial view of camp half-blood, as Nico's door opened, and he walked out backwards. He continued to walk backwards, and I realized I was seeing it as if someone had pressed the back button.

The events below me began to speed up, and soon I saw Nico trekking towards camp half-blood, still three hours away. I knew this was were he was now, and I knew that I had to save him from his doom.

In three hours, Nico would die unless I got to him, and I would get off this plane in two hours. Leaving me with an hour to quickly get to camp. My vision ended and I woke with a start, noticing people looking at me oddly. I got ready to leave immediately, wishing to waste no time getting off.

 **(Camp half-blood, Nico POV) (It's time for my favorite character to get in on the action!)**

I had arrived at camp half-blood a little after the hunters arrived, and immediately sensed something wrong, an evil presence permeated the camp. Then I noticed the Ares cabin glaring at some of the hunters murderously. I sighed. That explained it.

I walked to the Hades cabin and saw the goddess Artemis talking to Grover. I don't know how I felt about seeing the silver eyed immortal again. As long ago it had been, I still felt a little resentment towards her for playing a major role in my sisters death.

Sighing, I looked at the Poseidon cabin longingly. My love for Percy was not borderline obsessive anymore, but I still longed for him. Shaking my head, I entered the Hades cabin.

I knew it was capture the flag in an hour or two, but I wanted to take a short nap before the fierce clash that was bound to happen.

As I drifted off to sleep, I felt myself descending into an area I never thought I would go back to.

Daedalus' labyrinth. As I was descending, I saw that only a few passages remained, but as I watched, a half complete passage was rebuilding itself slowly.

I finally touched the ground right in front of a woman hidden by shadows. I shivered at her power, and I could see her lips smile. Her lower body was in the dull light, and so was the lower part of her face. She was wearing a beautiful blue satin dress that flowed in the wind. Wait, wind?

I realized that the source of the unnatural wind was the woman. As I began to speak, she stepped out of shadows. My breath hitched as I saw the beauty that was her face.

She instantly made me forget that I had a thing for Percy, my thoughts turning to mush. I shook my head, and forcing myself to look away from her captivating eyes. Unfortunately, I looked at her body, and it was a perfect ten.

"Who are you?" I growled, turning my thoughts to Percy. Instantly, my head cleared. I turned my attention to her as she began to speak.

"That is of no importance, what matters is who YOU are," she said, her pearly white smile nearly blinding me. "For some reason, I was drawn to this location just as you were, and as a primordial, that doesn't happen often," she said as she looked me up and down.

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't form coherent thoughts. I was having an audience with a primordial! "Yes but which of the Primordials are you?" I asked as I mentally ran through each of the female primordials I knew of. She could be Anake, Nyx, Hemera, Akhlys, Gaia, or Thalassa. I had learned about the Primordials when my father had me learn about every single one after the revelation of the war with Pontus. I knew she couldn't be Akhlys, Nyx, or Gaia. Gaia was still slumbering deep under the earth, and Nyx was notable for appearing frightening and dark. Akhlys looked shriveled and disgusting, but this goddess was beautiful.

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter, but as you can see," she said turning and gesturing to the labyrinth slowly rebuilding. "The labyrinth is like a monster, and after a while it begins to reform."

I marveled at the labyrinth, and shuddered. It was ancient evil, death filling the air. She turned to me again, smiling. "The labyrinth's remains must have come in contact with immense power, and only one primordial could have the power to give the labyrinth the ability to continue for eternity," she said turning to me, raising an eyebrow.

I searched the archives of my mind. The only reasonable answer was the primordial of time. "Chronos?" I asked, sure that she would nod her head.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "Most people confuse him with the Primordial of eternity. It is Aion," she replied, sighing. My eyes widened. I had never heard of a Primordial of eternity.

Suddenly the cavern began to shake, as dust seeped down. Her warm green eyes flashed dangerously. "We must get out of here, farewell, young hero, I hope you live long enough for us to meet in person," she said, beginning to glow golden.

I stared on, dumbstruck, as she turned into an even more beautiful being, and finally disappearing in a flash of pure gold. I was suddenly seized with terrible pain, as I screamed my heart out. My veins filled with fire, my mind searing and shattering, my nerves boiling in oil.

I dropped to my knees, still screaming my throat coarse. I knew that I would die in the labyrinth, my body still in the Hades cabin. I would become a body without a soul, a mindless entity.

As my vision slowly turned black, I realized what had happened. After years of being told how to survive this simple event, I had forgotten, and would now pay the price.

I had looked at a Primordial goddesses true form.

 **AN: There it is everybody, chapter 12! I know that I have a lot of dreams and stuff in the fanfic, but to be honest, it really is fun to write them. Now that Nico is in, things will get even more interesting. I was actually surprised that there was a Primordial of eternity, but oh well. Also, according to Riordan wiki, Elpis, the spirit of hope that is inside Pandoras box is a Primordial. That surprised me greatly. Well, farewell, and stay tuned! ;)**


	13. The Course of Events

**AN: Hey guys I'm back sorry but I just had to take some time (like a lot) but now I should be back at it :) Also in response to MasterTrident the fact that they were both in the labyrinth which warps certain laws of nature and that it was a dream should allow Nico to be in the presence of the primordial true form and not be dissolved**

 **(Camp half-blood, Rachel POV)**

I rushed into the clearing cursing those stupid mortals for detaining me because of my dagger which for some reason appeared to them as a dagger and not it's metal water bottle mist form.

Just as I reached the front steps to Nico's cabin I was tackled into a bear hug by Grover. I frantically stepped out of his grasp but he persisted.

"Rachel I'm so glad you came! I've missed you so much!" He bleated, crushing me once more.

"Let me go Grover!" I shouted as I pushed him away from me and pounded up the steps to the cabin. He suddenly appeared in front of me blocking my path to Nico.

"That wasn't nice, you know, I missed you and all you do is yell at me for missing you," he bleats sadly. "Now come here and give me a hug," he said as he began to envelop me again.

"Urgh! Grover! Move!" I growl as I push him aside roughly and he tumbles to the floor.

I ran into the room and saw Nico laying in his cot, his eyelids had a golden tint to them. I ran to him and started shaking him. "No! Nico please, please don't leave me!" I cried as I felt a lump in my throat. I don't remember for how long I shook and slapped him crying his name over and over but it couldn't have been long because I felt his face wince beneath my palm after yet another slap to the face in a desperate attempt to wake him.

I looked at his face and saw his eyes flutter open. "Nico! Your alive!" I exclaimed as Nico gave me a look of gratitude before passing out again. I put my hand on his forehead and felt him burning up. Taking off my backpack, I took out a square of ambrosia and some nectar, which I then slowly fed to him, ambrosia first. The little square of god food dissolved into his mouth and the nectar slid down into his throat, applying their healing effects. The golden glow left his eyes completely and the fever he had was receding, but still lingered.

 **(Camp Half-Blood, Percy POV)**

Rachel just finished explaining to us, me, Clarisse, Artemis, and Grover, what happened to Nico and why he was in such a state. "I'm so sorry Rachel I didn't mean to stop you from saving Nico," Grover said, fidgeting with his hands and a look of worry on his face. I noticed something off, as if he was hiding something. 'Oh well, he'll probably reveal what he is hiding after the capture the flag game,' I thought.

"Very well, since Nico won't be participating in the games tonight Percy will have to fill in his role, which means he'll be playing for the campers, and that also means we'll have to do our archery practice some other time," Artemis says while looking at me with a malicious grin after saying the last part.

'Wow I'm so fucked' I realized as a look of terror graced my face. We all got up and left the rec room, heading towards the field. Grover informed the campers that I would be playing for them while Artemis explained to the hunters that I would not be playing for them. I could hear cheers from both sides as I donned the standard armor of the campers. For the safety of the hunters I wouldn't use the Oceanic Silver blade that I picked up, and told Clarisse to do the same.

Once we were all in place, Grover blew the horn that Chiron used to start all games. Clarisse and I instantly dashed off towards the enemy lines. "Stop!" I whispered harshly as I stopped to a halt. "What's wrong?" Clarisse asked as she too stopped. I said nothing as I grabbed her shoulders and started concentrating. "Percy what are you doi- "Clarisse started as I shadow traveled us in the canopy of the forest. She immediately understood what I did and we started to run silently, jumping from branch to branch.

I looked ahead and saw several hunters being led by Phoebe doing the same thing as us. I quickly grabbed Clarisse again and shadow traveled us not far behind them, and with one glance at Clarisse, she and I moved as one creature, in perfect sync, and sliced the branch they were on, and watched on, stifling laughter as Phoebe and her team fell to the ground noisily. When they tried to find the culprits, they found nothing but leaves because we had shadow traveled a few trees away. Then we continued to the direction of their flag.

We came to a stop just above the flag, and saw three hunters guarding the flag. Among them was Madeline, and I knew this would only serve to complicate things. I pointed at the hunter to the right of Madeline, and Clarisse nodded her understanding of the plan. I counted down three fingers, and when my last finger went down, we leapt down at our targets.

Positioning the hilt of Riptide to be the first thing to hit the huntress, a landed to the ground, my hilt hitting her near the forehead. She crumpled to the ground immediately, and looking over, I saw Clarisse used her shield to knock out the other huntress.

Madeline let out a cry of shock, and seeing as how I didn't have the heart to knock her out, and neither did Clarisse, I quickly tackled her to the ground. "Here take this!" Clarisse yelled, throwing me some sturdy rope. I quickly tied Madeline's hands and then legs with the same piece of rope, effectively making sure we had enough time to bring the flag over the creek several times before she got loose. "Sorry Madeline," I whispered apologeticly. I didn't expect her to start yelling, so I had to act quickly. I took the flag and gave it to Clarisse, then shadow travelled to a sturdy branch in the nearest tree. "Quick, Clarisse! Throw the flag!" I whisper-shouted.

"Oh yeah we can't shadow travel the flag," she exclaimed as she threw the flag perfectly into my outstretched hand. "Get the flag over and don't fail, Jackson!" she said as she dashed into the woods, yelling at the top of her lungs. I waited half a minute before launching myself from tree to tree. It was a good thing I had too, as I saw huntresses passing ten feet ahead of me. Had I not waited I would have been directly overhead and they would have spotted me. I was leaping from tree to tree, spending less than a whole second on each tree, until I saw Phoebe and her team scouting not far from me, thankfully, on the ground this time. I threw the flag into a tree far enough away from them, bottom first, and it embedded itself into the trunk fairly noiselessly. I drew the shadows around me and appeared right next to the flag.

I pulled it from the trunk then continued. "There! Get the son of Poseidon!" yelled Phoebe. "Fuck," was all I managed to say before several arrows embedded themselves just a few feet from where I stood. I smirked as my last-minute thinking had saved me, then then jumped from an outstretched branch right onto the other side of the creek.

Grover blew the horn, and all the campers rounded up with sad faces. "Why aren't you guys cheering, we just won!" I yelled. It took the campers a few seconds to realize we had actually won, and when they did, they burst out cheering. "Percy! Percy! Percy!" they chanted as the lifted me on their shoulders.

I looked over and saw Phoebe marching towards me, fuming mad. "Jackson, how did you manage to escape our arrows!" she growled menacingly.

I just laughed. Seeing that she was about to pulverize me, I hastily explained my ruse. "I used my power over shadows to conceal my actual location and make me seem a few feet to the right," I said as I gloated over my victory. Before she could do anything, Grover spoke up.

"The campers have won! For the first time in pretty much forever!" Grover shouted as the campers continued cheering. After a while they set me down and I saw Clarisse walk up to me. "So you didn't get your ass handed to you, good job," she said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "No, I guess I didn't," I said, while leaning in for my victory kiss. "Ahem," I turned and saw Artemis looking at us both in disgust. "Well done! A fine victory, I must say. I watched the both of you work, and I'm impressed that you work so well together." She said with a forced smile. I guess she can't be too happy I just ended the Hunt's winning streak. "Thank you, Lady Artemis," I said, bowing.

She waved her hand and pulled me upright, with a genuine smile this time. "No need to bow to me, Percy. Well, I would suggest getting some rest, we leave tomorrow in the morning. Morning means 6, Percy," she said with a warning look. "Yea I know," I sighed. I started to trudge to my cabin when I noticed Clarisse wasn't following. I looked back and saw her standing in the clearing with a weird look on her face. "Clarisse? You coming?" I asked, as she turned back and shook herself out of the daze. "Of course," she said with an uneasy smile.

When we reached my cabin and had settled down into the bed I looked at her. "What was that all about?" I asked, slightly worried. "I don't know, something just seems off about Grover. There's something he's not telling us, it feels like he's taking up Chiron's habits," she said as I realized she was right. "Yea, now that I think about it, Chiron did hide things from us when things got a bit dangerous. Grover hasn't been camp director for a few days and he's already acting like Chiron. "I said as Clarisse nodded. "Well if he's already acting like Chiron then there would be no point pushing him to tell us, so let's just go to sleep, we leave camp at 6," Clarisse said after giving me one last peck on the lips. "Yea…" I say, as I feel her descend to the world of sleep. I, however, cannot sleep just yet, so I stay awake for a while, alone with my thoughts, staring at Clarisse's peaceful form laying on my chest.

 **(Unknown, Unknown POV)**

"So, Percy Jackson can shadow travel, which means he now has the blessing of Hades. Now I understand why Pontus is so interested in him. He now has the power of all the big three flowing in his veins. Pontus wants him to be the vessel," she mused, as the puny god teleported in with a flash of light, cowering before the woman on the Stygian iron throne. "Well? Where is Pontus?" she asked menacingly. Looking on in disgust at the scared god.

Suddenly the god stopped cowering and stood up to his full height. "Oh, he sends his regards," said the god with a dark smirk, who was now slowly turning into a being made of half ice, half swirling water. To complete his transformation, he was encased in Oceanic Silver armor of intricate design, depicting a sun rising over a calm ocean in the center where the chest is, with a wicked sharp blade of the same material and design in his hands.

"Hmph. Why am I not surprised," she said, as she stood up and unsheathed her own blade, which seemed to be made of space itself, an inky darkness with little moving spots of lights that look like stars.

'This should be an interesting fight,' I thought as I remained hidden in the same dark, dusty corner I had been in before.

 **(Olympus, Aphrodite POV)**

I stared into the mirror, watching Percy lie awake with a sleeping Clarisse on his shoulder. "Go, do as I have told you," I say, swerving to look at the being still at my door. It bowed, then slowly walked away.

I turned back to the mirror. "Soon, Percy, shall you be mine," I said with a smirk and a longing gaze at the one person who somehow managed to resist my charms.

 **AN: Well, that's a wrap. It feels good to be back, and all these ideas are just swirling around in my head. Clearly Grover is hiding something, and who is the mysterious god who was sent to find Pontus, or the woman who sent him on that mission, or the spy in the corner? And what is Aphrodite planning? All in due time, farewell ;)**


	14. Calm Before the Storm

**(UNKNOWN, UNKNOWN POV)**

I made sure to mask my aura completely, because being found out now would be very bad. I was still crouched in the corner as I watched the now transformed Dionysus square off with the agent of Aion.

"Pontus does not appreciate Aions' meddling in his plans for the Olympians, so I suggest you skimper back to him and tell him to back off," snarled the icy wine god.

"HAH! So the wimpy party god gets a taste of power and thinks he's unbeatable, huh? Very well then, let us see just how well Pontus's blessing will hold up against one of my lords greatest agents," the woman snarked back as she lunged at the god, swinging her ethereal blade at his chest.

Dionysus quickly brought his blade up to parry her strike, but his smirk shifted to a disgruntled look as his silvery blade connected with her sword and instantly at the point of contact it turned pitch black, and the black began to spread and enveloped the whole blade in seconds.

With a yelp, the god dropped the blade as it dissolved into air. "it"ll take more than that puny blade to challenge me, fool," the woman smirked as Dionysus grew frustrated.

"Very well, then let me show you why I'm a god and your a pathetic mortal grasping at immortality!" the wine god yelled as he held out his hand of solid ice and an icy staff with a frozen cone at the top materialized in his outstretched hand.

"This fight just became a lot less one-sided," I mused as the gods symbol of power released a terrifying chill into the room.

 **(LIMBO, CLARISSE POV)**

My mind was racing, my blood pulsing through my body so quickly that it hurt. Which made no sense since my mind was sluggish, and my veins felt like they were filled with sap, moving so slow that I shouldn't even be alive.

The last thing I remember was going to sleep, but that doesn't make sense because I'm wide awake.

The only thing that was constant was my pain, every single source of pain for body and mind was present, growing unimaginably worse by the second. But it wasn't that bad, because every second felt like an eternity, but I could tell that time was going faster at an exponential rate.

So far in this odd and terrifying hell I have lived through countless lives and scenarios, every single one having only pain and misery in store for me.

The only other constant in this hell was Percy, looking at me and smirking as I underwent every kind of torture imaginable. I had slowly begun to resent his cold, smirking features, untill the only thing in my mind was my hatred for him, what he stood for, and what he was as a person.

As soon as this thought of hatred formed fully I was roughly ejected from where ever I was, and as the pain subsided and my memory of that place and everything within it subsided from memory, I slowly regained consciousness. All that was left was a dull ache and a slight dislike of the person lying in bed next to me, Percy.

Now that I think about it, I can't beleive I ever thought I was in love with him. "The musings of a fool misguided," I thought to myself as I slowly extracted myself from Percy's embrace, and left the cabin as quietly as I could, retreating to the familiar Ares cabin in the dead of night.

 **(OLYMPUS, APHRODITE POV)**

I stared in amazement as the roaring fire that was Clarisse's love for Percy was extinguished in matter of minutes, reduced to dying embers.

Lifting my eyes off of my trusty mirror I layed them on the god whose true power I have just witnessed.

"Morpheus... just what was that?" I asked, my breath catching. The god in question smirked, glad that someone could finally see just how powerful he was.

"I entered her dreams and fused her subconscious with mine. This is something that can alter the mind of the person in question, and if taken too far could even form a whole new person, different personality and everything. All I did was mess with the portion of her subconscious that influenced love, and I used minimal force." The god of sleep explained with a proud smirk.

"That's... terrifying, but ok. Thank you Morpheus. Now, for your reward," I said with a sly smile as I closed the door and locked it, and Morpheus sunk into my large bed with a blissful smile. 'The things I must do for Percy,' I thought with a sigh.

 **(CAMP HALF-BLOOD, GROVER POV)**

There was no turning back now, I made my choice, albeit maybe foolishly, and have gotten myself involved with forces greater than Olympus. Now I had to carry out the mission given to me by the dark god, or risk a fate worse than Tartarus.

As I stepped out onto the porch of the big house in the dead of night, tears slipped out from my eyes. How could I not get emotional, I had grown up with her, and held her bery dear to my heart, but she messed with the dark gods plans, and that's equivalent to a death wish.

I started towards the Poseidon cabin when i saw the woman in question leaving the sea gods cabin and walking towards the Ares cabin.

'Perfect,' I thought to myself even as the self-loathing at such a thought formed just as quickly as the thought itself.

"Clarisse," I called out, knowing that this would be the last time I would ever see or talk to her again.

"Woah! Grover you startled me," she said as she dropped her guard down. She changed her course and began walking towards me. "Hey I missed you these past few days, what's up?" she asked, making my heart clench.

"Well, first off let me say I'm sorry Clarisse, you don't deserve this, and if I could I would rather take the fall then you," I said as her eyes filled with trepidition.

"Grover what are your saying?" she asked as her hand slowly inched to her spear. "Grover what is happening? Tell me right now!" she demanded as I rasied my hand now shrouded in darkness up.

"I'm so sorry, Clarisse," I said as a final tear slid down my cheek before her whole body was absorbed by the darkness, and she existed no more.

 **(CAMP HALF-BLOOD, PERCY POV)**

I awoke with a start, and sitting up quickly I looked right next to me, only to find the bed empty. My worries suddenly grew, as the blessing I had recieved from Hades was making my senses go haywire. They were telling me that Clarisse was not alive but also not dead. She was just gone. I quickly rushed outside to not a single trace of anyone, except for the lingering presence of a dark and terrifying power similar in nature to the feeling I had whenever Pontus' power rolled over me.

I quickly rushed over to the big house and found Grover sitting on the porch, bawling his eyes out.

"Grover! What happened to Clarisse!?" I practically screamed at him as he looked up at me with big watery eyes. "Percy! Thank the gods! Someone with the blessing of a primordial destroyed her soul! She can't even go to elysium because she simply doesn't exist anymore! I couldn't do anything to stop him! Percy, I'm such a failure," he cried on the whole time as he spoke, before the realization of his words hit me. Clarisse was dead.

"Which primordial? Was it Pontus?" I growled as my mind flooded with rage. "WHICH PRIMORDIAL GROVER!?" I bellowed at the tearful saytr.

"I-I don't know, but it wasn't Pontus. It was a primordial with powers of darkness," he said as I growled.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I wheeled around and marched off into the forest. I ignored him, only able to think about how everyone I love ends up dead. It's my fault. It's always my fault. First Annabeth, then Reyna, then Clarisse. It felt like I was being played by someone who found my love life very interesting. 'Aphrodite,' I thought. She has always been interested in breaking my heart, something that has happened one too many times.

Just as I was about to march on Olympus itself asking for Aphrodite's head, I calmed down enough to remember that this was out of her scope of power. This was the doing of beings many times older than her, and far more powerful. So the only logical blame I could put on anybody was the fates. They had also taken an odd interest in me as well, which had terrified me to the core before, but not anymore.

"I swear upon the river Styx I will make the fates pay for all the pain they hace caused me and my friends," I growled as the sky shook beneath several waves of booming thunder.

 **(CAMP HALF-BLOOD, ARTEMIS POV)**

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shined through the windows of my cabin. As I rolled out of bed, stretching, a terrible wave of trepidition washed over me. Issuing a shout of alarm that awoke all the hunters I rushed out of the cabin and began following what my senses were telling me was the current source of incredible darkness within the camp.

A few minutes after speeding through the forest I came upon a clearing that was incredibly humid, and had enough water drenching the ground to make a mud pool.

Sitting at the center if this unnatural environent on a fallen log was Percy. As I crept up to him he suddenly turned at me, sword in hand, with a terrifying gleam in his eyes.

"Percy, what happened?" I asked as I took another step. Before I coulf attempt to take yet another step he leveled his blade at my chest, a look of crazed fear in his eyes.

I slowly raised my hands up, dropping my bow and knives, which seemed to ease him up a little.

"Percy, what happened to you?" I asked carefully, as the glaze over his eyes finally seemed to go away.

"Clarisse... is dead," he said.

I took a step back as the shock hit me. "You... didn't do anything, did you? Please tell me you didn't play a part in her death," I pleaded with him.

He looked up at me in horror. "Of course not! It was somebody sent by a primordial who controls the powers of darkness or something like that! At least that's what Grover said," he explained as a wave of relief washed over me. Not a second later that relief turned into worry again. 'Not another primordial,' I thought as I stood up from the log we had been sitting on.

"Percy, take some time off, don't worry about helping the hunt or anything. I must go and inform the council that another primordial has joined the fray," I said as he nodded sadly. "Oh and one more thing, don't go off and disappear again, ok?" I asked and he nodded his head again with a half-hearted chuckle.

I flashed to the throne room, surprised to see Ares already sitting on his throne, with a cold aura of pain and anger washing over his unusually calm features.

I sent a summon to the Olympians and one by one the vacant thrones were filled up with their respective gods.

"Why have you summoned the Council again, my daughter? Please tell me it's not to say there is another threat from Pontus," Zeus pleaded as several other gods nodded in agreement. They were all pressed as it is on preparing for Pontus.

I sighed. "Not quite, but it's not much better," I said as worry settled on several gods' faces.

"An unknown intruder entered camp Half-Blood and killed one of the campers. This person was briefly seen by Grover, who described him as using the power of a primordial who had control over darkness. Why they targeted this specific camper is not known to me, but whatever their purpose, theu succeded." I summarized as several gasps arose from the Olympians gathered.

"Who was killed?" Athena asked in a soft voice. I was about to answer when a loud bellow issued from Ares.

"MY DAUGHTER CLARISSE!" He roared.

I scanned the room for reactions and saw Aphrodite look taken aback at the news of Clarisse's death. I could tell immediately that she had been involved in whatever happened to Clarisse, whether it was directly related to her death or not. 'I will find out what your hiding you conniving demon,' I thought as worry set in Aphrodite's usually impeccable features.

 **AN: Wow its been so long. Honestly my life is just too turbulent to be able to update regularly for extended periods of time but I just refuse to give up on this story. Finally I can get to the really fun part of this story, which is writing the Pertemis part of the fanfic :)**


End file.
